Welcome to Gotham
by DarkQuinn
Summary: Deadpool is in Gotham ready to cause havoc. He has a hit for the penguin and lots of time to kill. but when he runs into a girl who smelled like Gunpowder and apples, and a Bat that made him a promise about a cure. After things continue to go on Gotham changes the Mad Merch. But what else will happen while Deadpool is in Gotham? Only time will tell.
1. Welcome To Gotham

'Gotham is cool!' One of his voices said 'Kinda like that Bat Guy... What's his name again'  
The more logical voice sighed 'Batman... His name is Batman.'  
'Well it doesn't matter who it is. Why are we here again?'  
'We have been told there is Money in murder here and what is it we do best...'  
For once he was silent all the voices were confused. 'C'mon idiots its MURDER... We are good at Murder...'  
'Ah He's right you know.' The clamer voice said 'We are pretty Fucking good at Murder.'  
Deadpool sat on his perch slowly chewing on a chimmichanga waiting on their conversation to be over. "Are you assholes finnished. I'm trying to fucking concentrate."  
'Well excuse me for trying to keep this fucking boring stake out to be not so fucking boring'  
'This is rather boring...'  
'Yeah man! We're in your head and we don't even know what the fuck we're doing... What the fuck are we doing?'  
"I am stalking I'm trying to be brooding... Ya know fit in."  
'Like that Bat guy!'  
'It's Bat. Man.'  
'Ah tomato tamoto.'  
'I don't think that says right.'  
"Will you two please shut the fuck up." He looked at the beam of red light pouring from the window. "What the hell?"  
'Looks like someone is trying to Kill someone! OHHH I know let's kill them both.'  
"Finally a good idea." Deadpool concentrated on the red beams ending target and teleported. A fat congressman sat laughing at some reality t.v. show where there were women cat-fighting.  
'Ohhhh Look there is some fat guy! Lets kill him and watch him bleed strawberry jelly!'  
'I don't think that is how it works...'  
'Either way... Lets turn on the charm!'  
"Hiya Pal!"  
"What the-"  
"I wouldn't move too much... That red light is uh... Its gonna kill ya."  
"You get out of my house! Or I'll-"  
"You'll Kill me." Deadpool laughed hard "I'd like to see you try." He gauged the fat guys stunned reaction "No... Really TRY." He handed him a gun. "If you shoot me in the head and I die... I owe you twenty bucks. If you shoot me in the head and I live... I decapatate you! Deal?"  
"I am the M-"  
"Deal."  
"Sir I don't know who you-"  
"Come on is it a deal or what chicken shit?"  
"Fine... I'll play your dumb game just leave me alone."  
"Okay on the count of three." He held up one finger "One." He held up his middle finger "Twooo." He held up his ring finger and pointed it like a gun to his head "THREE."  
BANG! The shot Rang out followed by another one not ten seconds later. After Deadpool Picked himself up out of the pool of blood he seen the fat ass just lying there. "What the hell?" He walked over and where there was once a red light was there was a large hole. "Youch!"  
'Well at least you don't have to give him twenty bucks.'  
'Good point, but we should still get the hell outta here.'  
Deadpool went to the window and there was another light shinning on him. "You gotta be fuckin' killing me!"  
'Uh doesn't red mean die?'  
He didn't bother to respond just Teleport to where the red light was shinning and stand where someone in a mask with a red eye and a gun lying on the floor. "The fuck are you doing?"  
"What the hell?!" Deadshot looked up quickly getting into fighting stance "Where the fuck are you did you come from?!"  
"Uh Well... I was the guy with the beam on his chest and now I am the guy who is about to Fuck. You. Up."  
Deadshot just stared looking at him like he was a psychopath. Giving Deadpool just enough time to punch him in the face, throwing him back far enough to have to scramble for his 9 mil. "You gonna shoot me! Dude I just paid someone to do that. Then you killed him."  
"What?"  
"Shoot me! C'mon I wanna see you do it. I wanna see you put a bullet in me!"  
"I never miss." Deadshot grunted.  
"Funny." He smirked "Neither. Do. I." He looked at him and opened his arms "So shoot."  
Deadshot unloaded a whole clip on him one shot after another and Deadpool started walking to him. "Ouch, Ow. Shit! Dude!" He took the gun. "My Turn." He started wailing on him hard. Punching him with quick two hit each time. "This is for shooting me! And this is for shooting me! And this is for shooting me! And this... Well Pretty much every punch is for you shooting me. I should kill you, but that would be rude."  
'Look who has finally grown a soul.'  
'Not that that's a bad thing.'  
Deadpool stood. "If you come after me again, I'll kill you. And I'll get blood all over your carpet!" Deadpool walked off whistling 'Walking on Sunshine.' 'Well That was fun.'  
'Only because he wasn't ready. Next time he will come fighting.'  
'Ah what do you know.'  
'A lot.'

The nights droned on as he waited for this character he was supposed to assainate come into Gotham. His name was Oswald Copperpot and he had done some quite scandlous and awful things, but because of his clout and his aparent quick talking he was beyond a bullet in Gotham. The asshole had to be pissed off someone pretty bad for them to call him. The contract was a little of few words. Just. Kill. Him. Deadpool could do that blindfolded. If he could ever find the asshole that is. "Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham?" A dark voice said.  
"How about I am who I am and none of your damn business bub."  
"Why did you fight with dead shot."  
"Why does anyone wipe their ass in the morning?! We. Don't. Know." Deadpool said turning around to the man in a bat costume. 'Oh. My. God.'  
'Batman.'  
'I am such a HUGE fan can we take a picture? Oh ask him to sign our boobs!'  
"Batman what a pleasure seeing you here, I was hoping we could meet for tea." He said in a royal accent "You know hero to heh Zero."  
"Who are you?"  
"You don't know me but I know you. Why would I tell you who I am. I wouldn't have the upper hand. AND if the only thing I have in this conversation is the bigger dick I guess I'd win nothing! And I like winning didn't Dead-shit tell you that?"  
"That's it I've got no time for this! Joker is-"  
"Does Joker tell Jokes?"  
'Oh I like Jokes!'  
'Don't We all.'  
"No he isn't funny." Batman said with a grunt.  
"Well can you give me directions?"  
"To?" "Uhhhh. The Iceberg lounge." He held up a map "I gotta meet the boss." "You work for Penguin?"  
"Uh. Who?"  
"The Boss. His name is Pengiun."  
"No I'm here to see... Why am I explaining myself to you?" He said throwing the map out. "You're not my supervisor." "I'm going to have to stop you."  
"Ohh no you don't! I will kick your battastic ass!"  
"I don't want to do this. I also have other activities and I have to."  
BOOM! CRASH! 'What the holy hell?!'  
'What the shit?'  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"DAMNIT!" Batman screamed. He tossed a deviced at Deadpool that tied his arms and legs tightly together "You stay here. Im not quite sure about you!" With that Batman disappered into the night leaving him alone.  
'What the fuck is going on in this city?!'  
'I don't know, but this is a pretty disturbing way to say welcome to Gotham.'  
Deadpool pulled a gun to the right angle and pulled the trigger putting his lights out one more time. 


	2. She Smells Like Happiness Looks

Deadpool woke up wringingling himself out of the wiring. "Batman is a fucking PRICK."  
_'No Shit. Sooner we get the hell out of here the better.'_  
**_'So I guess we will never be friends with the guy huh?'_**  
_'Probably not. I mean he tied us up.'_  
**_'Then that means he loves us!'_**  
Deadpool looked around the slums of gotham and seen the bright lighting around ICEBERG lounge.

_**'TAAADAAA LOOK WHAT I FOUND.'**_  
_'You didn't find that._'  
_**'But I could have.'**_  
Deadpool rolled his eyes and walked toward the lounge. He walked past the goons and walked into a cold burlesque club. 'Somebody likes the ladies.'  
'Are there ladies here?! Will we possibly get to touch boobs!?'  
"Can that happen? Can we make that Happen?! Let's make that happen." Deadpool said walking to the balcony looking down on the stage. He seen a fatter man than earlier with a plate full of raw fish just hanging on his table.

_**'Dude Fucking gross! Who eats raw fish?'**_  
_'Maybe he is a classy sushi broad._'  
_**'Really? Snarky is my thing'**_  
_'No idiocracy is your thing.'_  
_**'Dick.'**_  
Deadpool looked over the fish heads to see what was going on on the stage where he heard talking.

"Mistah J isn't going to let you get away with hurting his girl."  
"Ah I doubt he even misses you. You are not his favorite person after all."  
"I am you fat sack of blubber and when I get out of here I am gonna whoop your ass from here to wherever penguins come from and leave you! I swear it!"  
'She sounds hot.'  
Deadpool shrugged and jumped swiftly down behind him and looked at the foxy little lady tied to the stripper pole. She was slinder and had a painted face that had tearstains in her artwork. Her black and red costume clung to her shapley body. She was beautiful in a sad, lost, puppy kinda deal. She wringgled and twisted against the pole. He felt awful for her which is saying something, because he hadn't really liked womem that much. He walked right up to her. "Hello."  
"Hi.." "I'm going to save you now."  
"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"  
"Hey! Jerk you be quiet, I am going to help the... What's your name anyway?"  
"Oswald Coppapat!"  
"Well Oswald I'm going to kill you and now I have a real reason. Tying up some pretty lady for nothing!" He cut her loose. "Are you okay?"  
"I been Better. Thanks for askin'"  
'Do the whole knight thing!'  
"Why are you here with Fatso here. Hey fatso why is she here with you?"  
"Her boyfriend stole my territory, and my drop off zones. So I stole her. That clowns gonna learn his manners."  
"Stop callin' Mistah J a clown! He's a king the king of clowning and jokes and that little birdy better quit callin' my man names!"  
Deadpool turned around "Why are you name callin' her and her friends names?"  
"Be-"  
"You know what I don't care." He held a gun to him "I'm gonna kill you and make money." He turned to her "I like money."  
She giggled.

_** 'Did you hear that?!'**_  
_'She laughed.'_  
_**'She likes us!'**_  
_'She just laughed. Judging by her get up she must do that often. Not to mention she has a boyfriend who seems to be the talk of the town'_  
_**'I don't care that she has a super popular boyfriend who batman rather hang out with what does that mater... And...WHEN has loyalty been that big of a deal.**_'  
"I dare you... You.. you weirdo to kill me. AFTER that is you fight my goons. And they are mean! "  
"Yay! I love a fight!"  
"Me too." Harley jumped up.  
"Ohhoho no! Your clown king will murder me. Not that I care... But you if you get hurt. I think I'd care."  
"Really?"  
One swing knocked Deadpool down. He turned around . "You mean mean little man!" He punched the guy then swung over him and knocked out the other guy. Swung his sowrd and hit the other one. He looked around two were out like a light and the other four were running toward him with anger and gusto. He threw one into the other and threw his foot in one guys face. He fell back off the stage. "Hey Pretty lady how much is that!"  
"Uhhh 4!"  
"Thank you beautiful."  
She giggled again.  
_**'SHE GIGGLED AGAIN!'**_  
_'She maybe just likes to laugh.'_  
_**'ORRRR Maybe she likes us!' '**_  
Deadpool looked at the pile of bodys he racked up and laughed "Well I guess someone didn't have their wheaties." The woman stood there and looked at him "You missed one."  
"I missed... Oh yeah! Fat sushi man! Come on time to die just like you said."  
Just as Deadpool pulled his gun a batarang threw it out of his hand. "Hey that was my favorite gun!"  
"I thought I tied you up."  
"And I thought you had an explosion to investagte."  
"What are you doing here?!" Batman grunted again. "I am going to kill PENGUIN!"  
"There will be no killing tonight. Or ever for that matter. Get out of Gotham."  
"I think I would be doing a wonderful service. He tied up a lovely young woman! I mean look at her see is as innocent as a baby deer drinking water."  
"She is not innocent."  
"Neither is Pengiun B-man. You just can't see that."  
"You stay out of this Quinn."  
"How do you know the Penguin wouldn't be killing me if this handsome fella didn't save my life?"  
"I don't. And right now I don't care."  
"You should. I mean we can work together I have a tendency to be a good guy."  
Batman snorted "I find that hard to believe." He turned to Penguin "Why is Quinn here?"  
"Because Her boyfriend stole from him. What a jerk right? No offence toots."  
"None taken jerk!"

_**'And things were going so well.'**_  
_'At least she didn't punch us.'_  
**'She's so cute when she's mad.**'  
_'We don't know her enough to say that.'_  
_**'I do. In my mind we have been married for a whole year. And it's going rather well thank you very much dick.'**_  
_'ugh... I don't care anymore.'_  
"So what did Joker steal this time Penguin."  
"The serum I had Mr. Freeze working on for me. Not that it's any of your damn business."  
"Just gonna let him stand here and talk to you like that?"  
"No. What? Who are you?!"  
"I'm Deadpool. How are you beautiful Quinn is it?"  
"Harley." She said twirling her pigtails. The she looked at the Bat "Can I go now."  
"I'm watching you Quinn." "Yeah Yeah I know!"  
"Then you'll stay out of trouble."  
"You haven't stopped me yet have ya B-man?!" With that she gave the Penguin a nice swift kick to the jaw and watched him fall.  
"Isn't she lovely?" Deadpool asked pratically drooling over her. "Yeah wonderful now will you go. I don't have time for you and the Penguins maddnes."  
"Fine. I'll go. If he gives me a cool mil."  
"A million dollars." He spat "Why would I do that?"  
"Because that's what your life is worth. And coming here wasn't fucking easy. And you made me fight goons because you're too chicken. A million dollars or he dies bat and that's just the way it's going to have to fucking go. I don't do deals often, but when I do it's because I like you."  
"I think you had better go."'  
"Not without his life or my money. At this point I'm fine with either."  
"No." Batman growled. "GO. NOW."  
"I'm getting really fucking tired of your demands." He lifted his fist and threw the first punch then teleported to quickly hang penguin above them. "So we fight for it, I garentee I kick your ass."  
"You don't wanna do this."  
"I've fought the hulk who you are means nothing batman."  
'We're going to fight with Batman.'  
'If he doesn't... Oh never mind,'  
"The who?" "The hulk... You know big green guy REALLY angry. You wouldn't like him."  
"I don't like a lot of people."  
"I'm glad you like me! We are going to be such good friends after this ass kicking!"  
Batman grew tired of talking and swung at him hitting bone then kicking him in the ribs. Deadpool tired to manover but couldn't. He lost his footing and had to teleport behind him throwing another punch and then ramming him into the pole. He wanted to pumble him for the disrespect. He gave him a right, then a left, then another right and another left. All while singing ding dong the bat is dead. He threw Batman who averted it to his own advantage and topled deadpool throwing heavier Trying to keep him down, which wasn't happening. He was getting tired and the Penguins life hung in the balance. "Leave gotham and I won't throw you into prison."  
Deadpool tossed Batman and got on top of him "Not until I hear her sweet laugh agian."  
"What?"  
"Can you hook me up with that hot clown chick?"  
Batman tossed Deadpool off. Then he thought about what he said. He couldn't be serious. Harley wasn't that attractive to throw a hit man off would she? "Are you asking me to set you up with Quinn are you retarded?! I thought you said you were a hero."  
"So I have a thing for the ladies. The bad ladies anyway."  
"Fine if you and Joker want to kill yourselves far be it from me to stop you. But make anymore trouble in gotham. Threaten to kill anyone else and I will find you and the fight won't be a sparing match. I'll kill you. "  
"If you find a way. Let me know."  
"What?" "If you find a way to kill me let me know. Shit I'll give you a head start. Here is my blood." He took a needle from his belt and stuck it in his arm pulling it out slowly filling it full of somewhat crimsion blood. He did this five times. "If you find a way to kill me let me know. Perhaps you'll be a hero."  
"You can't be serious." Batman looked at the viles "Why would you-"  
"I cant die, and because of that I am who I am, so you're not the only one who wants me to die. Help me die. REALLY die and I'll never come back to Gotham if the effects wear off which they shouldn't because I'll be dead."  
"I can't do this."  
"I'll keep an eye on your city Bats."  
"You were just here to kill a meme-"  
"Why ya gotta bring up old shit? Call me Deadbat! I'm on your case."  
"I'll Try Deadpool there is nothing I can promise."  
"If you even make it slightly happen it's better than the natural."  
"If you screw up Gotham-"  
"I can't screw up anything in this town, and you aren't exactly doing a bang up job." He walked out of the Iceberg lounge. Ready to find Harley so he can hear her laugh once more.  
_**'God She smelt like gunpowder and apples!'**_  
_'She was indeed beautiful.'_  
_**'She's gonna be mine... Ours whatever the hell it means. I'm gonna get her.'**_  
_'And her Crazy clown boyfriend.'_  
**'He may be crazy but we're crazier right?'**  
_'I'm not sure I can answer this.'_  
"Right We're crazier enough to get her."He said contiuning to hunt for his Harley.


	3. Riddle Me This Deadpool

Deadpool hung around Gotham but was doing nothing so far. Until He seen the a riddle painted on a wall.

_**'Riddles Who the fuck gives out riddles?'**_  
_'A brain enthusiast, who doesn't want Batmans brain to go to waste.'_  
_**'I don't like fucking riddles!'**_  
_'Well this will be fun, trust me._'  
_**'I still don't like riddles.'**_

**_I AM SOMETHING MANY PEOPLE DON'T ENJOY HAVING AS A FRIEND, INCLUDING YOU. BUT I AM CALLED UPON WHEN PEOPLE ARE INJURED. I HAVE 5 LETTERS AND WHEN YOU PUT MY LAST LETTER BEFORE MY FIRST, I BECOME A COUNTRY.'_**

_'What could it be?'_  
_**'I don't know and I don't care cant we just go beat up the bird guy again?'**_  
_'No this could lead to someones death.'_  
_**'And if it doesn't? Then we spent time fighting riddles! We are beauty NOT brains.'**_  
_'Says You, I'm pretty damn smart.'_  
"Who fights riddles? Aren't they words... I have five letters and it can be turned into a country... Asia?"  
_'Asia makes no sense.'_  
**'Well who died and made you Queen?'**  
_'No one it just made no sense.'_  
**_'Well unless you're queen of spain you get to say... Hey... Hey wait a second! That's it! I know what it is!'_**  
_'You do?!'_  
"Yeah... You do?"  
_**'IT'S PAINS YA IDIOTS.'**_  
_'Great for you.'_

_**'And you said you were smart.**_  
"So what the hell does pain have to do with anything?"  
He looked around and seen nothing but night fall. Just then a speaker crackled with agonizing screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUCH! SOMEBODY! GOD PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" A frail voice cried. "I'M SO SORRY!" Deadpool picked up the speaker. "There is a lot of pain." He looked over to a blinking green light. "Well Lookie over there. I think that is where Batman would go if He solved the riddle."  
_**'Betcha it would have taken him ten times longer to solve it. We have a beatiful mind.'**_  
_'We are brilliant.'_  
_**'Aren't we? Hey you pig head. YOU'RE WELCOME!'**_  
"I didn't thank you yet. Find me something clever to say when I bust in and save this dude!"

**_'Oh I can so do that'_**  
_'Don't get concided after one fucking riddle.'_  
**_'Next thing is word searches and then... And then I'm going to rule the-"_**  
"SHUT UP!" He snapped at them. "Let's just go kill this dork and be done with it." Deadpool hunted down the bright green light and walked up. He walked up to a burned down library. "God what a dump."  
_'Yeah you would think he would tidy up a bit.'_  
_**'Yeah something like that. But it was a good guess seeing as how he is a nerd.'**_  
"Thank you." He opened the door to see a blonde woman hanging by ropes with a dog collar.

Over a loudspeaker a voice called to him "She was like a cupcake with a live bullet inside. Because of that she must die."  
_'She was like a cupcake with a live bullet inside?'_  
"Now what the fuck is that supposed to mean."  
**_'It means she was sweet and deadly.'_**  
_'How are you so good at riddles, but you hate them?'_  
**_'Just because I hate something doesn't mean I don't do it well. I hate wipining my ass, but you see me do it. And well. Also. our minds are kinda alike so, I kinda understand him.'_**  
_'Something I will never ever be able to do._  
"She was Sweet, but deadly. And judging by her injuries and the dog training collar. She has done something bad. I'm sorry about that."  
_'She broke his heart. And I have a feeling he's gonna carve hers out.'_  
**_'What gives that waky ass idea?_**'  
_'Oh the surgeon marks that say cut here above her chest plate.'_  
_**'Oh shit this guys crazy pants.'**_  
_'Oh shit is right. Remember Batman said no killing._'  
_**'But that is what we do best!'**_  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.  
"All those countless hours I tried to help you. Love you and you... You made me feel like sand after it's been blasted but the waves are not the ones who crashed it."  
"What does that mean?!" She cried out loudly looking at the red and black man she assumed to be her saviour.  
_'Wade?_'  
**_'Oh for the love of shit... GLASS! SHE MADE HIM FEEL LIKE BROKEN GLASS!'_**

"You made him feel like glass." Deadpool said with a stern sounding voice. Knowing those same feelings and how they make people break. The way his girlfriend ran when his conditon got worse. The broken battered feeling it is when all you want is love, approval, and understanding. And you get none of them not for a moment it's enough to drive you insane. No matter how badly you wanted to be "Normal" the normal people rejected you with no chance of approval. "You broke him all because he wanted to fit in for you, and although it is noble because you're most likely a very shallow cunt. And it's hard to tell how many other people you left like this, but I can't let you kill her Riddle dude."  
"Why not? You seem to understand."  
"I do. But I'm not going to kill anyone over it." He looked at her "Although you deserve it."  
"You know my riddles. You get me... No one gets me."  
"I do understand you! But you can't think for a second that killing her is gonna make you feel any better?"  
"Yes. I've killed dozens and it makes me laugh."  
"I... I can't even begin to explain how fucked up it is." Deadpool said and tossed a ninja star through the ropes and she fell to the floor.  
"Ouch!" BUZZ "AHHHHAHHahhh hahh" "Sounds like that little fall hurt." He looked up to the glass and waved. "Hey Riddle dude."  
"My name Is the Riddler."  
**_'REALLY?! I GOT IT RIGHT!'_**  
_'Shut up wade.'_  
"I gotta riddle for you."  
"No you don't." He said as a-matter-of-factly "I am the only one with the riddles."  
"Oh yeah. If you don't believe I have a riddle for you. I'll let your torture her."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah and I mean it too barbie."  
Riddler laughed "I like you."  
"Yeah you too. So we gotta deal or what?"  
"Yes. Mister..."  
"Pool. Deadpool all one word."  
"Mister Deadpool. We have a deal."  
"And the deal means I have a riddle. Doesn't mean you have to solve it or anything like that The only deal we have is I bet you tourtring this little cunt muffin."  
"Yes Mister Deadpool. That is our deal."  
"Great. But before we do this I know why I am like I am why are you like you are?"

"I... Tried to save Gotham I tried to make the people see that Gotham was nothing but a crime and evil. Stupid evil. Commissioner Gordon and his fat friend laughed in my face until I had had enough. M.E.s continuously got things wrong. and all I wanted to do was help. I wanted to help them see that crime was easy if you had the smarts for it and they didn't. Want. My. Help. And her! All I wanted was for her to see that I loved her and I thought she was kind and that she needed someone like me to keep her entertained. I wanted her to see me, but do you what she does? She flaunts my things for comedic relief! I am not happy with her or anything else for that matter. She broke down everything I had in my life and all for a laugh so I want her to see how funny it is when her life her heart is at someone elses expense! So as lovely as it was to meet you. I really must be getting on with this. Since we have the deal can we be on with it?"  
"Sure thing boss."

_'Can we do this?'_  
**_'Yes. We can!_**' Wade chuckeld _**'We are so motivational.'**_  
"Alright Riddler. Here is my riddle.  
Made of ten but two we make,  
When assembled others quake,  
Five apart and we are weak,  
Five together havoc wreak.  
What are we?"  
"Hmmm Made of ten, but two we make. When assembled others Quake. Five apart and we are weak, five together havoc wreak." Riddler was quite for a moment "Oh I know! A.. A"  
"A fist." Deadpool punched him in the face and watched him hit the ground. "Ouchy mama!"  
_'Good Job'_  
**_'Hell yeah.'_**  
Deadpool walked down the stairs from Riddlers view tower. "I hope you're happy." He said snatching off her collar. "I hope that you you know what you did to a hopeless soul."  
"I... I do..."  
"Good now get the hell out of here before I change my mind. And by get the hell out of here I mean out of town. Because if that wonderful creature up there is anything like me... He'll find you if you don't."  
She got up and ran like hell.

**_'I like Gotham. The villains are so... Perplexing."_**  
_'Most Villains are.'_  
**_'Not in our homdrum life. Now come on the night is young who is to say we won't find Harley again.'_**  
_'Why do you want to find her so badly?'_  
"I know why," Deadpool said walking out of the dark library. "Because she is the only one who can dance with our demons. And love us without a mask."  
_'If she does.'_  
_**'If she will.'**_


	4. I've found you

The streets of gotham were quiet. Not a villian in sight. He had already spent a week there and there was no sign of the person of intrest. He even checked on the Penguin and he was so afriad he wanted to leave right then. Run and hide in a shell, but Deadpool just laughed in his face and tourtred him for a bit. After all he had been bored out of his mind without seeing any action. Where was this clown dude and why hadn't he made his move? Maybe everyone had taken a holiday. Bordem was settling in like a fog on the water that Gotham kept at bay. How could it be so boring. He looked up at a neon lit sign that said LAUGH FACTORY. He started to walk toward it. As he walked toward it the screams got louder. Making him cringe with the harsh tones coming from the open industrial window. Worry started to sink into him, because the name sounded like somewhere Harley would be and somewhere a horrible joke could take place.  
_'You don't think she could possibly be in there could she?'  
'**Hard to tell it is the laugh factory after all... Although it doesn't sound much like any real laughing is goin on.'**_  
"YOU DUDNER HEAD! I TOLD YOU TO STEAL THE DIAMONDS FROM THE CAT! THE DIAMONDS WERE WHAT I NEEDED YOU IDIOT! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I KEEP YOU AROUND!"  
"Be... Because you love me?"  
"LOVE YOU?! I HATE THE VERY GROUND YOU WALK ON! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE ONLY AROUND BECAUSE I NEED A GOOD RIDE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN AND IT'S KINDA HARD TO FIND ONE IN A BASKET OF PECKERS!"  
"But... But I got every thing from her lair. I thought the Mencemark diamonds would be in there."  
"I Should KILL YOU HARLEY!"  
"Please don't Mista J I'm so sorry I didn't know anything! I tried I really-"  
POW! SMACK ! SLAM! Deadpool could hear all of it and was saddened by every scream of how she was nothing and she was no one. It wasn't true  
_'There is only one way to be sure.'_  
_**'Teleport in there and kick whoever is talking to her like that in the face multiple times.'**_  
_'I dont' think that's right... How about we find the Mencemark Diamonds and get them to him. Maybe he'll let her-'_  
CRASH! Deadpool looked up and seen a small limp figure falling out of a window. What was left of his very small heart lurched causing him to teleport and grab her. Their land was bumpy and he skidded into a pile of trash holding her as tight as he could. He finally got to look at her face. She had blonde hair that was in matted and yanked pigtails, her left sparkling saphire eye was swollen shut and the right wasn't too far behing. her plump lips were busted and bleeding, and her perfectly painted face was stamped in blood and fist prints.  
**_'I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT CLOWN!'_**  
_'No. We-'_  
_**'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT A DAMN BAT SAID LOOK AT HER!'**_  
That's all Deadpool could do. He just wanted to stare at her and fix all her wounds. He had never felt anyting in his head so strongly, but the want to kill him was real and that's all he wanted to do. "Are you alright?"  
"No... Yeah... This is the normal... Hey you're the black and red guy. You saved me from the Penguin. Boy where have you been?" She said and then he watched her eyes roll back into her head. 'How could he?'  
Deadpool lifted her up and walked for five blocks singing random nursery ryhmes. He just tried to make her feel better. He walked up stairs and to his new home. Which was a lavish loft all done in black and red with his emblem everywhere. Gentley he laid her down and walked into the bathroom looking back at the angel lying on his king sized bed. He poured bubble bath that smelled like lavender in the large black tub. He kept lavender because at one point it was the only thing the voices would cease for. He made sure it was nice and warm. Then he went to the bed and pulled off her mask, unzipped her costume and pulled off her lingire. When he first saw her he went to the elgeant underwear store and brought every size and shape that he thought would fit for her. She could live here forever and never run out of underwear. He lifted her into the tub and sweetly began to bathe her. He washed her hair gentley he noticed that there were scars and bruises all over head. Then he washed off her make up and cleaned her wounds. After he made scalding hot rags for her swollen eyes to cover them after he got her dressed in pink babydoll night gown he slid her into his bed.  
**_'Isn't she beautiful? And you said she wouldn't like us.'_**  
_'I can't believe we were gentle.'_  
_**'Maybe its time.'**_ Wade said plainly. **_'I'm tired of alway being a hardass and I want to feel something before I die. I don't know about you. But this time I'm going to try. And when I die. If I die. I'll do the same to death. It's time I stop pretending I don't love being in love.'_**

The voices became even more still and silent as they watched her creamy pale yet almost golden skin covered with bruises and her golden hair flutterd all over the pillow. She was beautiful, but with those bruises she was damaged. She didn't deserve to be damaged. She was too beautiful to be that way. He stood and paced the floor for what seemed like hours. He knew that something had to be done so he waited for that. He watched her breathe and sigh and snore. He reached out to touch her, but he was much too afraid to see her wake and scream. But he sat and stared at her for what felt like hours until his angel woke up and looked at him from her much less swollen blue eyes. "Hi."  
"Hello."  
"I'm Harley."  
"I'm Wade, but everyone else calls me Deadpool."  
"Deadpool... How did you know what I wore?"  
"Ever since I seen you at Penguins lounge I've thought of nothing more than to give you my very all."  
"Well thank you but I'm... I'm... I'm damaged."  
There was silence and then a full stream of tears her clean body was shaking and she looked so tired, so weak. All he wanted was to save her from whatever it was she was tied to. He reached for her small delicate hand, and took it holding it tightly. "Everyone is damaged. But it's alright. I like damagaed." He looked at her small smile and decided to ask her the big question "What on earth are you doing with a clown who throws you out of windows. Batman isn't here and won't be for a while."  
"Well I guess today would have finally been the day." "You're not going back to him Harley. Not while I'm here."  
"Yeah right. He'll expect me to come crawling back with the Mencemark Diamonds in my teeth."  
"I'm going to take care of you Harley. That's that." He said sternly. "Tell me he isn't what you want and I promise you that I'll fix it."  
"I want to be cherished and not thrown from anymore windows."  
"I can do that."  
"No you can't."  
"Yes I can."  
"How?"  
"I'm going to get the Mencemark Diamonds and I'm going to save your life, and I'm going to give you..."  
"Give me what?"  
"I'm going to give you love." He kissed her forehead. "I have found you Harley. I'm not going to lose you."


	5. Mencemarks Are A Girls Best Friend (P1)

Deadpool left Harley sleeping and was ready to go after Catwoman and anyome else who stood in his way of making her happy. He walked into a jewlery store that had been broken into. "So You're Catwoman!" He looked at her in her sleek tight leather outfit.  
"I am." her voice was like a sexy warm blanket. "And I'm Busy!" She cracked her whip and sliced him.  
Deadpool growled and flung his foot to her face.  
**_'DUDE YOU HIT A GIR-'_**  
"NOT NOW!" He snuffed the voices as he continued to dodge her cat like reflexes. "Yes now. I don't know you and I don't like people coming in here fucking up my groove! Now what the hell do you want?"  
"I need your Mencemark Diamonds."  
"I don't have them." She said evading his fist. "Where are they?"  
"Split up! I had to sell them before that crazy ass clown and his little shadow came and took them."  
He grabbed her by her slender throat and started to squeeze. "Tell me where they are or we are going to see if kitties to have nine lives."  
_**'Oh lets throw her in water!'**_  
_'I think that's a myth.'_  
_**'I don't care it's worth a try. Besides it'll be funny to see her hiss.'**_  
_'You are aware that she is not a cat-woman. She just dresses like a cat and has really good reflexes_.'  
**_'I don't care. Lets put her in water!'_**  
Deadpool teleported to the ocean front and hung Catwoman over the ledge "So kitty kitty tell me where your diamonds flow. Or over the bridge you go."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Nothing! I'm tired of playing cat and mouse with you. Either you tell me where they are or you get dunked."  
"I'll tell Batman! I'll scream for him and he will come."  
"No he won't."  
"For me he will."  
"Oh let me guess you're his main squeeze."  
"BAT-" Deadpool quickly dunked her so her words became gurggled. "Didn't I say Batman won't be coming for you today. You either tell me where they are or go back in."  
"I. HATE. WATER!"  
_**'I Told You!'**_  
'_Whatever'_  
"So I've noticed. I mean for fucks sake your name is Catwoman."  
"Don't take my name for heart! I will shread you."  
"I'm going to kill you if you keep fucking with me!" He dunked her again "Where are the diamonds?!"  
"I told you I split them up."  
"To who?"  
"I am not going to tell you."  
"Oh yes you will."  
"I'm NOT going to tell you!"  
"Fine!' He dunked her back into the water.  
'Yeah treat her like a dounut!'  
'Really? A dounut.'  
'Yeah... I mean Batman seems to think she's tasty.'  
'Tell you what. We never put that image in our head... And I won't ask you pointless riddles until we die.'  
'Deal..' He said quickly 'Dick.'  
"Ya know Catbitch I can do this all night."  
"I will kill you and carve out your heart!" She hissed soaking wet. Her voice was straining because of her bruised throat that Deadpool wasn't letting go of. She couldn't see his eyes in his mask "Why are you doing this?!"  
"Because I want to, and I need those diamonds. Something I think I love is in the mix."  
"Don't tell me it's clown boys little schullary maid who does all his bidding for him."  
Deadpool was quiet. The cracked a strange grin. "No. I think I love money enough to go crazy on you. I'm gonna tell you something kitty kitty. I can't die. And If there is anyway I can shift my blood into you. I will rip you to shreads every day. I will stab you with needles and I will torture you. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING DIAMONDS YOU FUCKING CAT CUNT!"  
She felt his grip tighten and her breath was leaving, and in this bitter fall air that was freezing her. It was now about survival. "FINE FINE I'LL TELL YOU!"  
He tossed her on the boardwalk with his boot on her chest "Speak."  
"I gave ten of them to Killer Krock, who has probably made them into a diamond necklace for his baby doll and I gave the other fifteen to poision Ivy. For a thank you, but you don't give a shit."  
"You're right where are they?"  
"Killer Krock and Baby doll live below the streets in a sewer mansion. Ivy... Well Deady you'll just have to find the flowers."  
'WHAT IS UP WITH THE RIDDLES.'  
'I am starting to not like them either '  
He swung and kicked her in the ribs "Thank you toots." He said and then walked off.

*****LATER****

_'Batman hangs out with some filthy people.'_  
**_'Do we look like the kind of people who just hang around in fucking sewer?'_**  
_'No.'_  
**_'Not to mention this is messing up our outfit, and I look pretty damn fabalous.'_**  
_'I don't know about Fabulous. But we look nice enough to not belong in a sewer.'_  
_**'And just where the fuck am I supposed to find a damn mansion in the fucking gutter?'**_  
_'So many F-bombs, but he has a point_.'  
Deadpool looked around and seen a baby Crocidle walking down a dark path. 'I suppose follow aligator'  
_'It's a Crocidle.'_  
**_'Reptilian Diamond wielding creature! How about that one!'_**  
_'Works for me.'_  
Deadpool kept walking followed the crocidles down the long concrete path. He was getting sick from the smell but couldn't stop. Not if he wanted to believe that Harley was waiting for him. He had to buy back her soul and her heart so that she could forever be free from the man who threw her out of a window, and not the first time. He had to get and keep her away from him. No matter the cost even if it meant living in a sewer.  
_**'A mansion in the sewer is what we are looking for right?'**_  
_'That's what the Catwoman said.'_  
Deadpool looked up and seen a large fence and he oppened it and seen the strangest most amazing thing in his life. A castle with bricks and old things that had been thrown away. It even had stained glass.  
**_'Holy shit this place is'_**  
_'Beautiful.'_  
_**'Yeah, how the shit did he do this?**_'  
_'What does it matter?'_  
Deadpool shook off the wonderment and then walked into the house. "Oh Crocky! I love them! I think they're beautiful just beautiful. I knew you loved me I knew you did! I knew you couldn't have forgotten our anniversary!"  
"Of course not baby doll you're my... Baby doll."  
"Oh crocky!" She giggled.  
_'They are going to kill us. We are interupting private time.'_  
**_'How does someone named Killer Kroc get in on with someone named baby doll?'_**  
_'Really good question.'_  
_**'I guess we'll see when we open this very door.'**_  
Deadpool opened the door to see a tiny pixie like woman lying on a six foot four wider than hell scaley green man. He held her tightly as she held the priceless gemstones letting them sparkle in the light their beautiful light luminated the room. He coughed "Hiya guys."  
Baby doll turned around and screamed "Crocky! What's going on!"  
"Hey don't be alarmed. I just the diamonds."  
"Baby... I'll handle this. You are to go far away." He lifted her up and then put her down "Give me the rocks precious." He snarled.  
"But Crocky." She pouted.  
"I'll get you something much more special next time. And no one will take it away. I'm going to talk to him about it."  
Babydoll was a Little person with golden hair, bright green eyes and a pout that made an crocidle weak. She was truly beautiful, and perhaps evil she looked like a real doll baby something he'd give his daughter if he ever had one. "If I didn't have to do this. You would most defentially have your gems."  
"Well thank you, If Crocky wouldn't be so mad at me I'd shoot you in the face."  
"Point made."  
_**'Isn't she the cutest! I could pinch her cheeks all day.'**_  
_'I am sure she didn't just threaten to shoot us for nothing.'_  
**_'Eh what ever she's still adorable!_**'  
_'Oh yeah she's precious...If you like being shot!'_  
"Crocky. Handle this!" Baby doll said 'Sure thing sweetie pie I'll get him for you!" Krock lunged for him his heavy and large hands knocking him back.**_  
'So how are we supposed to fight this big ass thing?'_**  
_'Remember no murder.'_

Deadpool slid under him and pulled his tail hard knocking him down. "Can't we talk about this? I don't really want to fight!"  
"You try to steal from baby doll I crush you!"  
"Fine crush me! But don't think for a second I'm leaving here without those damn diamonds You big scaley bastard." Deadpool loaded his gun. There was no way he was going to fight this thing fair and square. and he knew it.  
_'NO MURDER._'  
"I'm not going to.. Oh you'll see! I'm surprised you can't read what's going on up there."  
_'Your thoughts are like a bad radio.'_  
**_'Yeah In and out with no good tunes so we only know what you allow us. The only reason we are just pieces of you_**.'  
He pulled his gun up to the large green beast after laying a swift soft kick in his gut. Causing him to only get madder he let out a roar that rattled the windows.  
**_'He makes me miss the hulk.'_**  
_'Just a little bit. The monster did tear off my arm.'_  
_**'OUR arm! And it was kinda funny would have saved us time when we were... Alone'**_  
_'You're gross.'_  
_**'And YOU put the mental in judgemental dickhead.'**_  
_'Clever.'_  
Deadpool was slighty annoyed with their back and forths while he was being flung around like a cheap rag doll. Krock made him drop the gun, and loose his mind for a second all he could see was Harley beaten and brusied. He could see her alone and broken and maybe even dying if she wasn't free of the Joker. He'd save her by any means and that's when rage kicked in. This was all for her and he wasn't going to give up easily. He teleported out of the Krocks hand and quickly tied up baby doll hanging her from the not so stable roof. He punched and kicked and threw things at the animal until he stopped coming, which was begining to look like it wasn't going to happen, so he started shooting filling the human crocodile with knock out bullets. He filled him with two rounds before he fall out. He stopped and looked at all the anger the beast had raged up just for some diamonds for a tiny little woman he couldn't fully love. He cut baby doll down who was sobbing, "I'm sorry."  
"YOU KILLED MY CROCKY!"  
"What!? No! I didn't kill anyone, but if I did it would not have been pretty. Listen Baby doll I don't want to hurt anyone I just want to save Harley."  
"You want to save Harley? As in Harley Quinn the funny queen?"  
"Yes, and those diamonds would save her. So I came here to take them. Without your yes or no."  
"Yes. I like her, I don't like the cat, but I like her. She always made me feel good about me... Here you can have them... Just leave my crock and I alone forever! I just want him I don't want those stinkin diamonds." She cried lying on her lover.  
He watched the tiny little angel cry and beg for him to wake up soon. Deadpool watched her stroke his scales and love him even if he couldn't feel it. Thank him for protecting her even though neither of them were in real danger. He opened the satchel and pulled out two stones and laid them on him. "Baby doll he'll be up in just a few hours. Don't cry okay. Please don't."  
"Just go away okay leave us alone."

Deadpool turned and walked away. After leaving the scene of those two he walked all the way back to the opening of the tunnel thinking. What if there was something in the air of Gotham that was changing him for the better. He could feel real emotion. Like he used to. He could think without it being clouded, and he cared. He truly cared about other people. He cared what happened to Krock and Baby Doll, Catwoman and the Riddler. Who he felt the worse for. He related so deeply to him, but most of all he cared and thought constantly of the endgame of what would happen to Harley, He couldn't get her out of his head. He longed for her more than he longed for death. If he had her he wasn't sure if he wanted to die anymore, but one thing is for sure. Gotham was changing him and he was both afriad and excited to see what would happen next.


	6. Mencemarks Are A Girls Best Friend (P2)

Deadpool watched the mansion for a few hours just to make sure that the Krock woke up and was fine. He stayed close to the window and did noting but wait. He stared out into the sewer and and listened. He wanted to make sure he didn't ruin anyones love story not today. He wanted to make them better.  
**_'Hey since we are going to have to perch here. Can we have a name?'_**  
_'We have a name.'_  
_**'But we are in a city where every one is named after animals.'**_  
_'We are deadpool. We are too good to be anything else.'_  
_**'You make a good point ball buster.'**_  
_'I may be a ball buster but I am right and that's all that matters.'_  
Deadpool heard stirring and went to peak in. The big man was sitting up and picked up baby doll and kissed her head.  
"Oh Crocky I'm so glad you're alright!"  
"Yeah I have the worst head ache but there is nothing like seeing your face to make it all better."  
"You say the sweetest things Crocky."  
"I do?" "Yes Crocky You do." She said rubbing his face "Now what were you trynna say about the diamonds?"  
"I don't wanna bring that up baby. I wish I could have made this a better night instead some crazy man comes in and steals the one thing I got for you. I'll make it better baby I will."  
"He saved us two Crocky two Mencemark diamonds! What were you gonna say?"  
"I want you to marry me, I love you baby doll, and I can't live without you ever."  
"I know you do."  
"So you will?"  
"Is the sky blue? Crocky I'll marry you without the diamonds! I love you more than the air I breathe!"  
"Oh Baby!"  
"Oh Crocky!"  
_**'How sweet I hope we get an Invitation**_.'  
_'We techin-'_  
**_'If you ruin this... I'll shoot you.'_**  
_'You're right I won't ruin this TOTALLY PRIVATE MOMENT!'_  
**_'Good.'_**  
Deadpool leaped down and started his way out of the sewer. He thought about what he had just seen. How could this town be so riddled with crime? He thought to himself in his own sacred cornner of his mind. All this sickening love festering. He tried to think cincally about it all. Bestality everything, but it hadn't changed how beautiful he thought it was. How they all fought for love, or in Riddlers case. Heartbreak. He felt bad for him, and he knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He challegened him more than anyone in their short encounter because of who he was. Someone who just wanted to help. He looked at the Riddler like he looked at a mirror. A very broken very hurt mirror, and all he wanted was to put it back together. How was he going to tell Batman that his city is broken because of love not crime. How was he going to tell him that he needed him to protect Harley after he was gone. He had to have a secret that would save her life from a life time of pain. He had to save her. No matter the cost. Even if it was breaking the Super hero Bro code: Blackmailing for a broad is wrong. Don't be a dick.  
Deadpool climbed up and looked around getting a breath of cool crisp air. The October wind seemed to be unforgiving, but he carried on. He looked up and down two or three times. Where the hell was he going to follow flowers in October in the middle of a city. He thought hard, but was getting no where.  
_'What if we start at abandoned flower shops. wouldn't that be a good idea?_'  
_'Actually yes._**_'_**  
**_'Thanks ball buster!'_**  
_'No problem.'_  
He walked down road after road until he stepped on something cruchy. He looked down and seen a vine. He started to as floral boutique called Moreans  
**_'JACKPOT'_**  
_'Let's do this.'_  
**_'Yes let's kick some flowery ass.'_**  
_'I think Ivy is a girl.'_  
_**'I don't care. She stole the diamonds that got Harley flung from the ten story one hundred foot drop**_.'  
_'Good point. But it is a principle we tend to uphold.'_  
_**'Which is?'**_  
_'Don't hit girls.'_  
_**'Okay... I won't.**_'  
He walked into the flower shop and up the stairs where there were mindless men drones zombing their way through the mossy viney garden that happened to be growing from nothing. "Hello."  
"Yes."  
"I'm looking for a poisoin Ivy."  
"I am she."  
"Well Hey, nice to meet you tapestry of vines and such, but a friend of mine Catwoman. She kinda gave you something that belonged to me. I know you have big plans for the Mencemark diamonds, but they are-"

A woman with firery red hair and beautiful red hair that flowed like water and green skin that was beautiful and pure like the leaves that lifted her prefection of curvatious body down. "They are your Mencemark diamonds."  
'Woah... Hot... Flowa!'  
"Yes Ivy ma'am they are." He held out his hand. "May I have them?"  
"Sure." She got down "But they aren't yours. They belonged to the king of France for three hundred years. Why do you want them?"  
"I don't know if you know her, but I kinda have a thing for Jokers girl Harley Quinn and I-"  
"You have a thing for Harley."  
"Yes do you know her?"  
"Know her? She is my closest and dearest friend. I love her very much. Why do you need the diamonds for her."  
"I want to buy whatever ties Joker has til they are null and void. He almost killed her a night ago. He tossed her from a ten story window. I can't leave knowing she has freedom."  
"What makes you think She wants to be away from Joker?"  
"She's sedatied and asleep at my home right now. She doesn't ask for him. I want her to be safe and if she is your friend then you would want the same wouldn't you?"  
"Yes I would say I would, but I don't trust you. I don't know you. And the fact that you said that you were leaving-"  
"I may be dying... But I'm not going to die completley until I know she is safe,"  
"Your own dying mission is to save Harley Quinn."  
"Yes."  
"For six years she has been brainwashed. I don't think that she is going to go on that easily."  
"I will help all I can."  
"That's so sweet I forgot it, and the man you're tryin to save her from are both insane."  
"You don't know me flower pot I'm crazy."  
"Insane and crazy are two different things."  
"For her I'd be insane."  
"Still I don't believe you."  
"Test me then. I'll pass."  
She rose her left hand and a rose grew to her attention it then turned to him and spat a greeen pollen like substance in his face "Hey... What the hell."  
"Eat this." She handed him a peice of a root.  
"Fine." He opened his mouth slit and ate it. "Now let's see if you can pass the test."  
_**'Hey man I don't feel so good.'**_  
_'Yeah what the hell did she give to us.'_  
_**'Pretty lady roofied us.'**_  
_'I'm begining to believe it.  
*************************_  
Deadpool woke up in his own verion of wonderland. Booze and boobs every where with money raining over the hills like Noahs arch. He listened for the voices in his head and they weren't there. He looked down and his hands were normal, he walked to the river of vodka and looked down, his face was the normal chizled jaw dark eyes and hair that he had once had before the disease had taken his life with no remorse. He walked down the hill to a house, his house where he stayed with a woman who once had his heart. She stood there smiling her arms wide as if she was welcoming him home. "Angela?"  
"Hi honey! How are you?! I've missed you."  
"You said you never wanted to see me again."  
"You're normal again we both said things we didn't mean."  
"I never said anything but I loved you and I didn't want this to change who we were."  
Angela shone her big baby blues in his direction. "I don't either." She leaned in for a kiss and quickly he pulled away. "No." He backed away. "I could never love you again."

He kept walking and looking following the rose buds when he heard her voice. "HELP ME!"  
"Harley!" He ran to her wishing his teleportation was real. If he did make it to her he'd be dead inside. "Help me!" She screamed in horror. He kept running and stopped when he seen Batman choking her by holding her in the air, "No. Put her down!"  
"Do you know how much pain she has caused!? How many lives!"  
"No. And I don't care Batman she is Human a life no matter how crime has influenced her life."  
"NO SHE HAS TO DIE!"  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!" He lunged for Batman and pounded his face "Run Harley Please Run!"  
"Okay!" She turned and ran as Batman tossed him hard. He fought with Batman as hard as he could until his nonhealing body gave out and submited to the knock out punches he laid on Deadpool.

"Wade." A soft fimilair voice wispered to him. "Wade wake up."  
"D...Death?" He looked up to her new face. A soft face with short red hair and green eyes. Death had never taken on a face except for being a comfort to young children and other people who couldn't accept the possiblity that they had died.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Am I dead?"  
"No."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because I was wondering if you had made a choice about what you wanted to do."  
"I'm not sure what you mean. "  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes, but come on D. Let's face it. I don't see you, I can't feel you and our time is breif. I love you for what you are, but I'll never know the who unless I die and it's becoming clear that I'm not ever gonna do that."  
"One day."  
"Maybe."  
"You're changing, I like it."  
"Maybe one day we'll see a whole new me, a whole new dead me."  
She took his hand and gripped it. "One day."  
He smiled at her and then patted her hand "I miss you often."  
She leaned in for a kiss "No D. Not this time. I have someone."  
"Who isn't sure if she loves you."  
"I love her D, And just like if anyone questioned how I felt about you. I'd tell them. I love you and that's all that matters."  
"I understand Wade, until we meet again,"  
"Until then D." He watched her go slowly and swiftly.

Deadpool kept walking and found Harley lying there sedatied in the bed he left her in. She looked at peace and finally rested. "Harley."  
She opened her eyes. "What are you doing in my dreams?"  
"I have no earthly idea."  
"So is this what you look like under your mask?"  
"No... It's what I used to look like."  
"What do you look like now?"  
"I'm heavily scared. That's all I can say Harley."  
She shone her big blue eyes at him. "Oh. Well I don't mind scars."  
"You don't?"  
"No I like scars. I think they are very pretty if they are on the right person."  
"Thank You I can't say I am the right person."  
"So Seriously why are you in my dreams."  
"Maybe you were dreaming about me! I am after all wonderful."  
"I don't know about wonderful, but you saved myu life and I couldn't be more grateful."  
"Don't be Grateful. I'm going to save you Harley. I am going to save you from Joker. I'm going to keep you safe until I die, and even then I'm going to save you. I love you... Is that crazy? I mean I -"  
She put her fingers to his lips. "We are made in a day, we are born in a day, we can love in a day."  
"I know you don't feel the same for me Harley, but I don't care. I'm gonna do this. I'll give Joker the Mencemarks and I'll be home to you Harley."  
"I'll be waiting." She leaned in and went to kiss him, but an intense urge to pull back stopped the kiss. "What the matter Deadpool."  
"We can do this part when I see you. Until then Harley Keep dreaming of me."

********  
Deadpool woke up with Ivy standing above him. "What was the test? A nap."  
"No it was a dream to see if you were loyal."  
"And Was I?"  
"More than any other man that I have ever met." She tossed the satchell to him "If you really are serious about saving my friend and I pray that you are... You stop at nothing, because I'm not going to burry my friend not because of some damn clown."  
"I'll save her Ivy."  
"Good luck."  
"Why do I need luck its a fucking clown."  
"A clown Batman loves to hate. He longs for the sweet insane embrace of Jokers not-so-funny funny crime. He would finds out that you hurt a green hair on that little sick comedics head, he may very well loose his damned mind and you'll be saving Harley from the so called hero."  
"So... No killing him then?"  
"Mame him to the point where he cant hurt my darling Harley. She's the only woman I'll ever love. And If you don't save her. I. Will. Kill. You."  
"Somehow Ivy I beleiev that whole heartedly."  
"Goodbye wade."  
"Lovely to meet you Ivy."  
"Likewise." Deadpool left the flower shop his mission bigger now than it had been when he started it. 'So How we gonna do this?'  
_'First thing is first.'_  
**_'What?_**'  
_'We go to Harley. It's time we show her who is trying to save her. The real us.'_  
**_'I don't think she's ready.'_**  
_'I don't care, if we are going to Batmans arch nemisis to ask to take his so called girlfriend. We need to show who we are.'_  
_**'I agree.'**_  
_'Well then... Off to Harley we go.'_


	7. Tell Me You Love My Scars

Deadpool walked into his rental apartment where Harley stood there in a red gown. "Hi Harley."  
"Hi."  
"I seen you in a dream."  
"Me too."  
"I think we should talk."  
"Me too."  
"I'm going to shower first. I smell like sewer and death."  
"Yeah you do."  
Deadpool smiled at her and went to the bathroom.

He walked out of a steam shower. feeling much better. He looked in the mirror at his face. Half of his hair was gone and he had blisters and scars every where. His left eye was white and grey, although he could see through his eyes they were slowly loosing color his face was sunken his face looked tired. He stood up shirtless and had bullet holes all over his riddled scared body. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and took a deep breath. Tonight the voices would be quiet and he would learn if what he was about to do would be either a waste or worth his time. He took another deep breath and inhaled something that he hadn't smelt in 10 and 1/2 years. Pasta. Home cooking. He swung open the door and seen Harley putting food on the table. "Smells great!"  
"Oh yeah! I..." Her voice fell when she seen him. "Were these the scars you didn't want to talk about my dreams?"  
"Yeah."  
She froze putting the plate down and then smiled "Well anyway. I cooked you this really good dish my Mama used to make for me called Strozzapreti with Lamb Rag . It's really good come sit with me and eat."  
Deadpool stared at her like she was on fire. Could she be serious or did she posion the food and wait for him to die and take the diamonds to Joker. She took his hand and pulled him to the table and sat him down and then sat across from him. "Well eat up."  
"Okay." He took a bite and started eating like this was his last supper. "Harley this is maginifcent!"  
"Thank you." She smiled feeling gracious for his compliments "Would you like some wine?"  
"I'd love some."  
She poured his wine and watched him drink. She watched him like an artist watched a canvis come to life on an esel. She smiled at him and kept her hand on his whenever she had the chance. She stared at his scars without the scared gross out feeling most people looked at him with. She looked at him and she liked what she saw. She liked him down to his witty banter and broken heart that she knew barley had a heart beat. She had dreamed of the day that Mister J would enjoy her cooking, but he never did. She watched deadpool eat and enjoy. Paying her compliments anytime his mouth wasn't full. All she could do was smile because she had never had someone treat her that way. but it was something that made her wonder what his end game was. Was this all a lie just to get in her pants and then throw her out to the Gotham sharks again? What if she did get over Joker with him and then he disappered and she was left alone with nothing or no one and had to crawl back to the Joker. That's one thing she wouldn't do. Not this time, after this fight she was done. He hadn't touched her in months and when he finally pays her work some attention she is being flung through a window to her death. If it wasn't for Deadpool she would be dead. It was time to leave how she became who she became in the past, and focus more on what she wanted. And all she had ever wanted was love. That sociophsycopath couldn't give her anything she wanted and she begged him. She statred to wonder if she would have to beg for Deadpool to love her. To treat her with love and respect, something she had deserved and more than anything wanted. She could think of nothing else to ask him. She could ask him 'How did you get those?' Or 'Does it hurt?' but instead she decided to stay quiet. The only thing she needed to know was his real name and why he was here. Why did he save her? And why was he going through so much to keep her that way.  
Deadpool looked at the sweet face of Harley Quinn and his icy heart melted. He wanted to tell her everything. But the only words he could muster was "Did you fix dessert?"  
"Oh no! I didn't know you were going to be here, because usually I dine alone but always set out an extra plate unless Mister J came home which was a rareity. He loved crime more than food."  
"I understand. That's fine." He felt her hands start to shake nervously "Are you alright?"  
"Fine why do you ask?"  
"Because you're shaking like a leaf? Are you afraid I'm going to hit you?"  
"N...No. I'm not afraid of anything."  
"With the exception of Mister J?"  
"So I guess not anything." She giggle nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you Harley."  
"Then why are you doing what you are doing?"  
Deadpool looked at her hand and clasped it tightly "When I first seen you Harley I thought there is a woman I think I could hold on to. There is a woman who I think could see me without my scars. See past my crazy and love me for who I was. I knew she... You seen me for something. I wanted you to love me... The way at first sight I loved you. I thought you were brilliant and brave and beyond beautiful. Harley I was in love with you with your cute little giggles. I just wanted you to be here with me until I left. And then I realized... I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave you, all I wanted was you. I'm a Mercanary I am a killer for hire and I want to leave all that and be your hero. I didn't care if you didn't feel the same way ALL I wanted was for you to see that I would be here." He looked at her and seen the diamond like tears glistening in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were safe and away from harm so since the Iceberg Lounge; I'd tried to find you I looked everywhere for you. I searched until searching seemed redundant, and then I walked upon the laugh factory and I heard your pleas of appology and forgiveness and I heard him hit you. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to see mer as a mosnter. So I waited. Then the bastard threw you out of a window. It's fate... Don't you see I'm meant to be with you. Don't you see that?"  
Harley stayed quiet and then moved to the couch and stood. "Lie down please." was all she said.

Deadpool did what she asked him hands by his side. She could stab him in the heart and he wouldn't care. As long as she heard what he had to say. "But please Harley from now on call me Wade. I'm yours and yours alone if you'll have me."  
Harley took both of her long beautiful hands and started at his head. She felt every bump, abrasion, bullet hole. and scar he had. She kissed his brittle lips and stroked his hair. "I was with Mister J because after I went to college to be a doctor, psychologist rather, he was all I knew. I'd fallen in love with all the things he seemed to say. How he could master people and turn them into puppets. Little did I know he turned me into his biggest puppet I did his bidding fought his battle and let him beat me until the world turned blood red. I did everything to make that man happy and nothing seemed to. I wanted nothing but love from him and I got pain and scars. I don't know why you got love at first sight for me, but I couldn't be anymore happy. I just want you to know that Love is easier said than done."  
"You look at my face and what do you see Harley?"  
"I see you Wade, I see the beautiful handsome smart funny you."  
"You don't see my scars?"  
"I do, but like I said who doesn't have them."  
"You don't mind the fact I work for the 'good guys'"  
"I was a good guy before I became a puppet for a master who hated me and only kept me around because I was a good ride."  
"You don't mind who I am?"  
"Do you Wade?"  
"No."  
"Neither do I. So what are we waiting for?"  
"What do you meant?"  
"You know exactly what I mean Wade." Harley took off her dress and let it fall like a pool of blood at her feet. Her body was small and frail with bruises and scars every where. But the way she stood withher curves he didn't even notice. Her breast were full and plump just like her round buttocks. She had tiny feet and a sex kitten look that should have drove the idiot before him wild. "I want you to show me you love me."  
_**'SAY YES YOU IDIOT SAY ANYTHING DO NOT LET THIS GO'**_

Wade tuned him out and took her hands and lead her to the bedroom. He kissed her head, her temple her cheek, her nose, her chin, and finally her lips. He kissed her neck and sucked her breast. He kissed her arms and each finger, her legs and each toe. He kissed her tummy and each of her hip bones. He could smell her aroma and she smelt like chocolate and strawberries begging to be tasted. He kissed her thighs and slowly spread her legs and kissed her womanhood. He licked her button and tasted every part he could. He listened to her moan and it sounded like music. He wipped his mouth after he felt her on the verge of an orgasm he slid himself into her and he heard her gasp. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes." She moaned. "You feel spectacular."  
"Thank you."  
He worked his rythm to her body. He worked her G-spot as she wrapped her legs around him and grinded wiht him. She dug her fingers into his back. "Will you give me one more scar Harley."  
"Yes Wade anywhere."  
"Scar my heart Harley."  
"How?" She asked her voice so small and so scared. She never felt so free and so protected.  
"Scar my heart Harley. Tell me you love my scars." He begged Her tears finally spilled over and she cried. "I do Wade. I love your scars. I think they are so very very beautiful." She wimpered. For the first time in either of their lives the felt something real for something other than themselves. They enjoyed each other and felt the most amazing passion in their life. They honored each others wants and needs. He made sure she had a climax for every time he thought about her in a day. It was 36. He didn't care about how he felt. He cared about her everything about her her smiles her laughs, and after they were finally fininished_ (Elapsed time 4hrs 52mins and 36sec)_ the way she slept. She lay on his chest and looked up at him with tired droopy "Are you alright?"  
"I'm tired."  
"I bet. We uhh we made up for lost time."  
She giggled, almost making him hard again. "Don't giggle. It's a turn on fro me."  
"I wont then... So tomorrow is the moment of truth with Joker?"  
"Yes Harley and I want you NO WHERE near it. I mean it I'm doing this to keep you safe! Not have you killed."  
"I promise you Wade I won't do anything. Beside I don't think I could walk anyway."  
"Neither can I."  
"Now Harley get some rest." He kissed her head and then her lips.  
"I can do."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Wade. Scars, voices, and anything else I can love on you."  
"Good night my darling."  
"Good night."  
Then he watched her snuggle into him and fall asleep. He smiled to himself and watched for what seemed like hours. Listening to her voice play over and over 'I love you Wade. Scars, voices, and anything else I can love on you.' If he went with death tonight his heaven would be reliving the last six hours.


	8. Jokes On You Jerk

Harley sat on the couch her hair a mess and in his sweat pants and a bra she didn't wear make up and her scars were healed gracefully. "How are you going to go about taking care of the Joker?"  
"I'm going to do it my way."  
"You can't kill him."  
"I know that. But he had no right to hurt you either."  
"Wade-"  
"Harley this isn't about me and some caveman ambition to say 'I new man she my woman.' No Harely this is about me inflicting the same amount of abuse that he inflicted onto you for absolutely no reason."  
"Wade. I love you."  
"I love you too Harley which is why I have to do this."  
He looked at her one last longing time. He knew how this had to go. He knew that he would have to take every single pain and hurt she had and make him pay. Even if he had thought that this was a bad idea he'd still do it for her. He loved her enough to make this happen. To protect her from everything. Including if need be himself. "Be careful wade and come home to me."  
"I'll be home before breakfast."  
"Good cause I'm cooking."  
'HELL YEAH.'  
"Sounds Great." He smiled and walked out.

Deadpool went to the rundown library and walked in with a little confidence. 'Are you sure that is a good idea?'  
Deadpool shrugged and walked in."Hello?!"  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
" I need your help."  
"You punched me in the face."  
"You know in positive retrospect... I could have killed you."  
"I don't care. You let-"  
"Listen I can help you help me help you."  
"And how the hell do you think that would happen?"  
"I need you to help me catch the Joker!"  
"I'm a villian just incase you didn't notice."  
"I did."  
"And you want me to kill him." He said standing there His aurburn hair shaggy and his glasses broken on one side and a black question mark on his green jacket on his chest. "No."  
"What do you want me to help you with then."  
"I need your brain to help me with the smart making. I need you to help me make a room of riddled jokes. I want to catch this dick and put him in a cage. And if you help me I'll tell the bats you did and to give you partail immunity for everything you've done, because I know why you did it. I get it. So please help me."  
"I can do that. And you pot is pretty sweet."  
"So you'll help me?"  
"Yes. If you can solve this riddle about how I feel about you."  
'ANOTHER FUCKING RIDDLE!'  
'Well positive maybe he won't kill us.'  
"Fine."  
"They are like stars burning bright, they be sometimes invisble in your brightest day, but are always there in your darkest night."  
**_'I'm drawing a blank_**.'  
_'The king of riddles draws a blank_.'  
_**'You got anything ball buster?!'**_  
'I_ got nothing._'  
"Friendship. You mean friendship."  
"I do and for that and that alone I will help."  
"I don't take our friendship lightly and I'm only asking your help because he deserves it."  
"Well you go get the clown, and I will have his maze done in the funhouse about a mile away."  
"I'll get the clown I'll see you in about an hour."  
"That sounds about right. After all I am a genius."  
They both laughed, and shook hands. "I'll see you soon."

"I can't believe that dumb bitch didn't get the damned diamonds!" Joker ranted. Deadpool stalked outside of the laugh factory listening to nothing but him deminsh and curse at the woman he gave his heart to.  
"What the hell is she useful for? Sure she breaks me out of the joint and she has that tounge thing."  
'Oh my God that Tounge thing!'  
'Um I think we are trying to be heros. Your boner isn't helping.'  
'But you know the thing with the tounge feels awesome.'  
'WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE TOUNGE THING!'  
'You only want me to shut up because you LOVE it.'  
Joker was pacing back and forth around the office "I need something to have for this machine to have pizaz! To have Flair. I have a feeling that Batman is getting bored. I haven't seen him days. Weeks even Crime is boring when there is no one to stop me." He looked under the desk and pulled out an emerald. "This should make the best lazer transmitter. I guess I don't need that dumb bitch after all. Always hanging on my arm. Begging me too eat and love on her. No way I could love an idiot she's not catchy or funny she's an invase little know it all... Still she didn't come back after our little spat. Part of me misses her. I could use something to hit."  
"I don't think so." Deadpool said standing infront of him. He looked at him with his painted smile and black painted eyes and bright ugly green hair. "Dude you need to sue your make up artist." He laughed in his face.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm here to give you the Mencemarks in return you will never and I do mean NEVER come near Harley Quinn ever again." He held the satchel in veiw point of the Joker who snorted like they weren't worth what he was making a fuss about.  
"Oh I can't do that." He said shortly attempting to snatch the diamonds, but failed with Deadpool on the defence.  
"Why not?"  
"Like I was saying to my scary friends. I need something to punch and then screw her blind."  
"Oh please. You can't screw her anymore. After what I did to... Let's just say you're not the funniest or the most sexually thirlling man are you?"  
"Oh I am."  
"I don't think so wittle itty bitty minuet man."  
"Did you just insult me."  
"Yes. And I laugh about it. See! AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHA!"  
"I don't very much like you."  
"Good so the the arrangement is mutual."  
"With me not liking you yes. Harley on the other hand hell no."  
"You called her dumb bitch for like the first five minuets of addressing her, and you are done with her, Or I will fuck you up."  
"You don't scare me."  
"Good cause I hate clowns, but I love Harley."  
"Love that idiot is about as compatiable as a rock."  
"Call her outside of her name one more time Joker and I'm gonna hit you like you hit her."  
"Catch me first!" Joker was about to run when Deadpool threw spiked rope around him. "Do you remember this from your one year anniversary?!" He tightened them. "You left her in this peice of shit for a day! All because she wanted to spend time with you!" He pulled Joker in and started slapping, punching, and kicking him.  
"Oh I am bleeding! Too bad I can't cut them" He tried to slice the rope, but proved uneffective.  
"Tisk Tisk my little idiot! You didn't think that for a second that I would let you go. After all the good Harley has done for you You don't let her go! I don't think that is fair in any occasion. And for that I'm gonna punch you." POW! SMACK! CRUNCH!  
For once the Joker was slient his head hung low and he then started laughing "I'm going to kill you. I am going to rip your head off and use it in shakesphereane Monolouge do you understand that." Joker spat blood at Deadpools feet. This caused Joker another smack. another hard mean slap. "It's rude to spit you barbarian!"  
_'I smell Irony_.'  
_**'Or he just smells.'** _  
He laughed "Did Harley put you u to this to teach you a lesson?"  
"You wish. Your Harley is gone."  
"It's only been a day how can she be gone that quickly once she's seen what you've done to her Puddin' as she so lovingly called me she's going to kill me!"  
"No Puddin'." A voice said behind them. "I'm not."  
"Harley! Baby! So glad to see you came. Now kill this dumb ass and save your Puddin'. I'll be better to you this time! I will."  
"That's wonderful, but I can't do that."  
"Harley what are you doing here?"  
She came out in a dress that looked like Deadpools outfit and combat boots, Her once always pigtailed hair was in a blonde curly ponytail. "You left this. Whatever is going on between you and Riddles is ready."  
"Ah great! Thank you darling." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at home. What did you want for-"  
"HARLEY YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU YOU STUPID DOLT GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
They looked at him. "Joker you really shouldn't be so rude. It takes away from your hummor. Which when I look back on it isn't funny. I'm going to go now." She said strongly and turned with a leap she was gone.  
_'She was shaking like a leaf, but she held it together.'_  
_**'She made our outfit look... sexy... Sexier than when we wear it.'**_  
_'She's so brave.'_  
**_'And she can cook. I think we should marry her and father up some babies before she gets wise that we are insane and leaves.'_**  
.'_'For the second time I agree_  
**_'When was the first?'_**  
_'When you said we were awesome.'_  
**_'We are pretty fuckin awesome. And if we father up some babies we'll have even more awesome us' going around! Deadpool will live on! With a strong blood line.'_**  
_'What if she doesn't want kids?'_  
_**'I'll convince her.**'_  
_'I bet you will_.'  
'_**Ch-yeah I will'**_

"Did she just..."  
"Leave your ass in a chair with me smacking the shit out of you. Yeah she did. I'm tellin' Mista J you shouldn't have shit on her... She's a pretty awesome person to be around."  
"I don't-"  
Deadpool put a needle in his neck. "Shhh Shhh sleep my little dick head. Sleep."  
Jokers words of revenge started to slur and then his head fell forward.  
"Now let's see what our best friend has for us!"  
**_'Wolverine is going to be so jelly we have a new best friend! He's gonna be all like 'But deadpool we are supposed to be the ones who have pillow fights with swords! Not you and Riddles!' And I'm gonna be all like 'You had your chance!' And he's gonna be all like 'NOOOOO' And then me and the Riddler will have smoothies.'_**  
_'You. a smoothie. HA!'_  
**_'Crush one more dream and I'm gonna kick you in the dick!'_**  
_'Fine smoothie it is.'_

"So what is this?" Deadpool asked lying the joker down in the box in the middle of the floor. "Oh this? This my friend is a state of the art Maze. It's all I could think of and I had one set up already for something completely unrelatied. So instead of putting in the instalments of what I was going to use I made it all. About your Harley I even made her come to you before you brought him here just so his mind could be solely focused on her. I know you're probably going to yell at me BUT think about it. Nothing better to see her face everywhere and that isn't the best part. Tonight Joker will have to face every sin until he finds his way to the cage that will take him to Arkaham in a cell that I personally thought up. You're going to love it. I promise."  
"What if she would have changed her mind and saved him?"  
"Oh I studied this couple for years. I know for a fact she wasn't going to leave you. She can't, there is someting about you she just can't and very well won't shake. She loves you Deadpool. Just as quickly as she did the Joker but for some reason I can't defy at this present moment but I will is that her brain is wired to be with you. She has your thoughts and your antics. She's a very different woman and you're her TRUE counter part something that is rare. And often untrue in Gotham You should be happy and in some since, if there is a God, which slowly I'm starting to think there is... Blessed."  
"Dude... Did you breath at all during that whole thing?"  
"Yes." He pused the button that made the lift rise leaving Joker there. They waited until the Joker started to stir "Wakey wakey Joker!"  
"Errr... What on earth? WHERE AM I?!"  
"You're in the maze that we have desgined for you J-man And this maze is no laughing matter. You have exactly one hour to get out."  
"Or what?"  
"Or you die. And seeing as how you nor Batman wants that you'll make it out. Time starts..." Deadpool waited for the minuet to be up "Now."  
Riddler put a clock up and on this clock Harleys face glew in red like an angel of vengence, Deadpool watched him run.  
'This ought to teach him.'  
'And it's without riddles.'  
'Says you. The riddler did put this together.' 'There better not be any fucking riddles.'  
"So many teeth too bad they frown, but look what happens when you're upside down." Joker looked up at the tinted space "What the hell."  
'ANOTHER FUCKING... What the hell smiles when you're upside down.'  
'I thought you were about to rant about the riddles.'  
'Oh yeah... ANOTHER FUCKING RIDDLE! I... No really what the hell smiles when it's upside down?'  
Joker ran and his foot got yoked into a rope nuce. He hung upside down above a tank of pirannas. He screamed "WHAT THE HELL!"  
Then Harleys voice shone over the loud speaker 'They smile when they're upside down mister J.'  
Deadpool Chuckled.  
_'Isn't she clever?'_  
**_'And she's all mine... I wonder if Wolverine will come to the wedding and bring Hulk dude him and the green chick would be fucking sweet.'_**  
_'I thought the hulk couldn't have sex_.'  
**_'I... I was just thinking green plus green. Not a lot of green chicks out there man. One is bound to be Hulkies type.' _**_'Isn't this about Harley?_'  
_**'Oh and Catwoman-'**_  
_'Who is seeing Batman'_  
**_'Would love wolverine or black panther... Or both,.'_**  
'_Are you playing matchmaker?**'**_  
**_'Well kinda... I mean everyone else sucks why not me? I am beyond the best.'_**  
'If you don't mind I would like to watch the entertainment at hand.'

For the next hour they watched Joker be smashed by rubber hammers. Shot with pop guns. Pick up money and be sprayed with high doses of his own poision. As he laughed himself to tears and urination, he felt the battered pain he had put Harley through. Deadpool made sure he felt every single inch. So did the Riddler. He even at one time made a Harley Quinn robot beat the Joker with a stick of bolonga that had a crow bar in the middle. Each one of his tortous games that lead to his laughter had become his own hell. He ran and ran in a panic and no longer insane with power he was insane with fear. His screams filled the building, but no words were ever spoken by the parties that watched. "What was in that needle Riddles?"  
"A gift from a friend."  
"What kinda gift?"  
"Fear toxins and knock out gas. I may have put material things in there but he is being haunted by whatever he fears the most. Which I would love to know seeing as how the Joker seems not to fear anything."  
But the Jokers fears were starting to show in his screams and him trying to claw his way out. Screaming "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! WHERE IS BATMAN?! WHERE IS HARLEY?! WHERE IS ANYONE! HELP ME SAVE ME FROM THEM!" He cried "SAVE ME!" He was on the ground and his voice was hoarse he was broken, and mostly he was no longer laughing. None of this was funny to him anymore. "What do you think?"  
"How long has he been in there?"  
"SIX MORE MINUETS CLOWN OR IT'S BYE BYE!" Riddler boomed.  
"NO FATHER! NO NO NO! I'LL GET OUT I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!"  
_**'Good boy are you kidding me?'**_  
'H_is ultimite fear is his father?'_  
_**'Why do I feel it's more compilicated than that**_?'  
_'Because fore once you are actually thinking with your real brain and not taking everything as a joke_?'  
_**'That's it!**_' Wade made Deadpools mind with an idea "Tell me a joke!"  
"ALRIGHT HERES ONE." The joker weakly stood and started to recite a joke "There was once a man named Odd. People made fun of him because of his name so he decided to keep his gravestone blank when he died. Now when people pass by the burial site, they point and say, 'That's odd.' "  
The riddler rolled his eyes and scoffed and Deadpool said nothing except "THREE MORE MINUETS."  
Joker started to run the straight line to the exit, he was almost there, when Deadpool screached out "TELL ANOTHER JOKE FUNNY MAN!"  
"I can do that!" He ducked a swinging hammer "Uhhh...I... Uhh Oh I know!

A grandson runs up to his grandfather and asks him if he can talk like a frog.  
"Of course not," says the grandfather. A few minutes later, his granddaughter asks him the same question.  
"No, of course not. Why are you both asking me this?"  
The granddaughter replies, "Dad said that when you croak, we can go to Disneyland.'  
How about that was THAT FUNNY?!"

_**'Why is his name the JOKER? He's not that funny'**_  
_'No he wasn't.'_  
**_'Can we throw tomatoes at him?'_**  
_'Do we have any?'_  
"Do we have tomatoes to throw?"  
"How did you know I thought of everything?" Riddler pushed a red button that hit the Joker with tomatoes all the way into the cage which locked quickly behind him. "Because you are brilliant!" He shook the riddlers hand again. "Edward call me Edward. If we're going to have a friendship we might as well have first names."  
"You are right. Eddy I'm Wade."  
"Nice to meet you. Until we meet again wade."  
"Until we meet again Edward." He gave him the bag of Mencemark diamonds. "Consider this a token of friendship."  
"Oh I can't-"  
"Oh you will. I'll see you soon Ed." With that Deadpool went to go look at what they had done to the Joker. The Jokers make up was smeared and looked like it was melting with sweat and tears. He had blood, brusies, and scars all over which looked to cause him a great deal of pain. "H... Harley will come back for me. She and the Bats will save me from you you crazy sonofabitch! I'll be back to kill you and after I do I'm going to kill her too! You will see her die! I p-"  
He choked Joker tightly "TOUCH HER AND I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER." with his words he took of his mask. Joker jumped away and screamed loudly. With the fear toxin in his blood his screams boiled him and he gripped the bars begging for help until his knuckles bled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE!"  
Deadpool smiled and looked at his watch as the sniviling little clown wet himself for the thirtith time tonight. He had out jokered the joker something he was sure not a lot of people could say in this town. He had one more stop to make and that was to the Cat. He couldn't leave Gotham without Harley and there was only one sure fire way to do that. 2:20 am He knew where she would be, and he'd still be home before breakfast.


	9. Will You Say Yes?

"OH KITTY CAT!" Deadpool called out loudly near the jewlery store he knew she would hit that night judging by her pattern. "What the hell are you doing?! You will bring attention to me."  
"I need a favor."  
"What?!"  
"I will trade you the last three Mencemark diamonds for the most beautiful diamond ring in a size six. And I need it by tonight."  
"We're in a jewlery store I think I can manage."  
"I'm talking beautiful. Something Harley-"  
"I've offically heard everything this ring is for Harley?"  
"Yes."  
"And you are going to ask her to marry you?"  
"Yes."  
"And what about the Joker?"  
"Taken care of."  
"Have you asked Ivy's permisson?"  
"Did I need to?"  
"That is her baby rose. Tell you what. I'll bring the ring to Ivys. I'll meet you there. If you truly want to marry Harley I'll see you there. I need it before four."  
"I'll be there by three thirty."  
"Thank you Cat."  
"Think nothing of it yet."

Deadpool entered the flower shop. "Ivy!"  
"Mister Wade... Lovely of you to drop by."  
"I'm sorry to bother you Ivy, but I've come to ask you something very important."  
"What?"  
"I'm madly in love with your friend Harley. Everything about her makes me want to be better. For all my flaws she sees something someone that I haven't seein in a while. And by while I mean since I got sick. Until your friend the Bat comes and hepls me with this disease I can't die and because of that the only thing I want is to live out every day with Harley. I want to Marry her, and spend every single day telling her I love her. I wouldn't hurt her I'd cherish adn treasure her. I love her so very much."  
"Are you asking me for her hand?"  
"I know you love her."  
"I do."  
"Do you give me your blessing."  
"Of course Wade." She smiled "I've seen the inside of your twisted and warped mind, no offense, but I see the calming features she brings in you. I would be an idiot to say no."  
"Really?"  
"I love Harley, we've been through a lot together and I hated the Joker for everything he did to her, and I just wanted to save her but I couldn't. Then you waltz in and you do something I prayed for. Who am I to disagree with everything I asked? It would be moronic wouldn't to not accept what I asked for wouldn't it?"  
"I guess."  
"So tell me when do you want to do it?"  
"As soon as possible. I'm going to ask her in a few hours."  
"Why so soon? You don't plan on taking her away do you?"  
"No I plan on loving her here, but if she wants to go. I will take her anywhere she wants to go. I adore her Ivy. Her wish is my command and in anyway that I can help you please don't hesitate."  
"When did Cat say she would be here?"  
"In an hour or so."  
"Just enough time to do me a favor."  
"What is it Ivy."  
"There is something I need for my new breed of winterkisses. A flower that I am creating to be able to grow in the artics. I need you to meet Mister Freeze and ask him for the things on my list. I would go my self but... I have company I can not ignore."  
"I understand... Sure I'll go."  
"Good. If I can count on you I know she can too."  
"Give me the list."  
She handed it to him. "Be careful he is rather rude."  
"So can I... Hey I have a friend named"  
She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
'Let it go...'  
"Uh nevermind. I don't think you'd like him very much anyway." He looked at the list and started down the stairs of the flower shop and then walked where it was coldest. He had a feeling the colder it got the warmer he was.

_**'Why is everything a wild goose chase?'**_  
_'I don't know a simple yes or no would have been fine.'_  
**_'But instead we are helping this bitch gentically modfy fucking flowers! And she shot down my hulk look with a_ fucking_ glare.'_**  
_'Maybe she has a boyfriend.'_  
**_'Women like her have boyfriends... I bet you she smells like lemons down there! Hulkie coulda made some damn good lemonade.'_**  
_'You're a horrible person.'_  
**_'Yeah! The worse.'_**  
Deadpool looked up toward the buildings and one seemed to stand out when the moon hit the gleaming ice like the beautiful diamonds he had in his pocket. He walked into the building which turned out to be a hospital lab. He walked into the coldest room.  
_**'Shit I should have bought a jacket!'**_  
_'It's October you would think that it would come up.'_  
_**'Hey. You. Shut up.'**_  
"Hello Popsicle man! I'm here for a friend may I speak with you?"  
Two henchman walked up with metal bats "Whaddya want weirdo?"  
"To talk to your boss ass face. What are you going to do with those bats?"  
"Bash your damm skull in smart ass."  
"Oh please take a whack at it please do maybe you'll get the voices to shut up." He gracefully bowed down to them and waited.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Why do you care? You just said you were going to bash my skull in." He stood "Lemme guess you 'tough guys' aren't really 'tough guys' are you?"  
"Yes we are!" The one on the right lifted his arm and swung at him, which he easily dodged. He grabbed the bat. "My turn." He broke the henchmans arm and punched him in the face causing him to groan in agonay. He elbowed the other one in the ribs as hard as he could as he swung his bat at him. He didn't dodge the swing quick enough and it caught him in the back and as he fell he let his leg up to kick the man in the groin and as he fell to his knees he kicked him in the face as hard as he could. Knocking him out. He stood and walked into the lab. "Hello Popsicle man."  
"It's Mister Freeze you idiot and what do you want I am busy."  
"Ivy sent me."  
"For?"  
"Uhh. This stuff." He gave him a list and one of the Mencemarks he hadn't told the Cat about. "I assume you need payment."  
"Is your name Deadpool?"  
"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out!"  
"Batman was just here looking into your blood said it needed something to cool the healing factors. Your blood does it heal itself?"  
"It does, but it's also got cancer cells so wha-"  
"I just need your healing factor I can extract anything else in it is irrelavant."  
"Can you do that?"  
"For my wife I can try? Do you know what that is like to save the life of the one you love?"  
"That's why I'm here."  
"To save Ivy?"  
"No... I don't do green... I'm in love with Harley and-"  
"Harley Quinn the Jokers... Fling?"  
"Not anynmore. So what do you need for me to get the items so I can make it home before breakfast?"  
"Give me your blood and a mencemark and I will let you have them."  
"Well strap me up and take my blood. You better hurry to, I've gotta be home for breakfast."  
"Five minues top. Then I'll give her the liquid nitrogen, dry ice, and ice crystals"  
He sat in the chair and lifted his arm then waited as he shoved the needle in and pulled out the crimsion blood. "Thank you."  
"No problemo Ice man."  
"Mister. Freeze." He gave him a bag and sent him on the way.

Deadpool laid the items on the table and looked at her. "Well?"  
"Well I'm convinced, Cat what do you think?"  
She handed him a red box. "I think good luck." "You're a special guy Wade. I can only hope Harley doesn't relapse."  
"I'm sure she wont Pammy. I mean look at him. He's just so... Sweet."  
"Well gee ladies don't sugar coat it."  
"No sugar coat intended." Cat woman said. "I like you."  
"And I adore you for not only helping my Harley, but my new bread of babies! Soon I will have plants for all climates of the world and then I can revegitate it one step at a time."  
_**'Oh Great she's a scientist! Another thing her and Hulk have in common.'**_  
_'I don't think she's trying to heal the world.'_  
**_'What are you talking about?'_**  
_'Regrowing the world would mean that she would have to kill off most of the population in order to do what she plans on doing which obviously would be healing mother nature, but not the human race_.'  
_**'Bitch!'**_  
_'Well sorta... I think it's a coin toss of how you precieve it.**'**_  
_**'Bitch!'**_  
'That's how you precieve it.'  
"It's been lovely seeing you all again, but I have to go."  
"Yes yes I understand get going please!" Ivy said with a smile. "Best of luck to you both! I hope to be at the wedding!"  
"We'll get you to do the flowers."  
"Speaking of." She gave him a dozen multi-colored roses. "What's a propsal without the roses?"  
"Thanks again girls. Stay outta trouble." Quickly he teleported home.

Harley stood in the middle of the living room pacing. Biting her nails and looking at the time.  
"Miss me?"  
"WADE!" She cried hugging him tightly as if he had come from out of no where. "I'm so sorry I came out. I just had to see him see if he truly thought of me the way you said. I can't believe I didn't see it before. All I've ever wanted was love and now I have it I can't believe I was so stupid."  
"Harley-"  
"And he isn't all that great either always bossing me around. Never laughing at my jokes. And one time he punched me because his henchmen thought I was the funny one! How silly right?"  
"Harley I-"  
"I can't believe after all those years of praying for somebody to love you a complete stranger does the job. And well if Mista J knew what you made me do in the bedroom he would-"  
"HARLEY WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Harley turned from her pacing fit and stopped dead "What?"  
"I have only done this one other time in my life and she abandoned me when I needed her and you love me for what she left me for. I can't live without you and seeing as how I will live forever, I won't do it without you." He knelt down with the roses and the box and asked again "Harleen Zerina Quinzelle will you marry me?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"As a heart attack I'll never have."  
"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Of course I'll Marry you!"  
"Don't you want the ring?"  
"You could have asked me without a ring Wade."  
"I didn't have to look around for this then?" He handed her a box with a size 6 heart shapped diamond with a red and black diamond on either side all glamorised on a rose gold band.  
"No you didn't but I'm glad you did!" She put it on and watched it glisten. "Do you know a priest?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll marry you right now!"  
"We can wait. I don't mind." He laughed as he continued to be smothered in kisses."I would like you to enjoy your engagement."  
She smiled "Thank you. I love everything about it and you. You mean the world to me."  
"You mean everything to me. I thought that you would say no... That you weren't ready."  
"I'm ready and to you I would say yes every single time."


	10. Wedding Day Choices

Harley laid beside Wade naked. Today would be the day she would change her name to Halreene Wilson. Excitment was beyond the words for her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Of course honey why wouldn't I be?" She asked kissing him deeply. It had been three weeks since Wade had propsed and aside from the random crime spree they had to stop they spent most of their time naked and in bed. Happier than she had ever been in the arms of her once clown king.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I was ready three weeks ago Wade. This can't come fast enough." "I just want to make sure." "I can't believe my wedding present will be ready tonight! I'm dying to know what it is!" She kissed him harder.  
"Harley we just got finnished. I don't think my libido is a match to yours." He kissed her "And sex isn't gonna make me squeel... Out the secret that is... Not even with the tounge thing... You were going to do the tounge thing right."  
She hit him with a pillow and stuck out said 'Magic Tounge'  
"So that's a no then?"  
"Oh you just wait til tonight." She stood and wrapped the sheet around her still concious of her scars. "I hope that healing factor works for your down stairs brain." She winked. "I'll see you at seven and not a minute later okay."  
"Honey I'll be there. I asked you remember?"  
"I do." She giggled louder "I can't wait to say that tonight!"

Deadpool got in the shower and walked out into his living room. He looked at the Bat sitting on his couch  
**_'WHY DOES HE JUST RANDOMLY POP UP LIKE THAT?!'_**  
_'I suspect that's him MO.'_  
_'And A bullets mine! Fucking weirdo can't knock I mean we coulda been Jerkin it!'_  
_'After our future wifes done with us? What do we have to jerk.'_  
_**'Very vaild point my friend.'**_  
"What do you want?"  
"So I hear Harley is getting married today and the Joker isn't the groom. I also hear that RIDDLER put Joker in a cell that is causing him even more madness, and Ivy, Iceman, Dead shot, and the Cat hasn't been seen in the last month and a half."  
"I take it that's a thank you. You're welcome."  
"You changed Harley Quinn and the Riddler both to who they used to be."  
"I can't garentee the Riddler." He said sitting across from Batman "So why are you here?"  
"I've found the right mix to either cure or kill you. I've been able to take away the healing factor, and stabalize your whole brain disease, but the cure is no where in sight. I can maybe give you a few months with Harley at the most, but I can't garentee anything."  
"So you're saying if I take this I'm going to die."  
"Pretty much in a nutshell."  
_'This is our chance.'_  
**_'But we can't leave her. Not when we promised her forever.'_**  
"I should talk to Harley before we do anything."  
"I understand, Gotham has a way of changing things."  
"Well all in all I've grown to love it in Gotham. You're a very dark yet colorful place. But I'm done being your side kick. I think you can handle it from here. But take a page from me. Killing isn't as bad when you save a hundred lives in return."  
"Are you refering to Joker?"  
"Yeah! Why is he not dead? He should be dead. Wanna know what would be a great wedding present from you to Harley?Killing that dick!"  
Batman chuckled. "I'll think about it."  
"You know other than that wack job, a lot of the people you judge and jail are there for the same reason you are as you are. Gotham has done to them what they do to her. Gothams people have broken beat and abused them, and I need you to give two of those broken people immunity to Edward Nigma and obiovuslly my soon to be wife, because I know why Riddler is the way he is and I think that Harley should bounce back with her clown king gone."  
"You think so?"  
"I trust them. I mean after Nigmas break because of all the kicks and beatings verbal and physical to him all because he was smart and dying to be clever. He wanted nothing but good to come out of himself and his studies, but people didn't want that. People didn't love him enough to care... Isn't that just sad? Not to meniton the girl who crashed his dreams down down into the abyss of nowhere. And instead of helping him they did nothing, but laugh at him. I know what it feels like to be laughed at because you are filled with so much and all you try to do is help and the just laugh at you a sickening sad laugh. I know you can help help. I know you can."  
"It's hard to believe you can understand that."  
"Bats I understand them completely. I wish you did. It was a pleasure being here, mainly since I'm getting married in a few hours to someone I never thought I could love outside of the grave." He held out his hands. "I hope that I can make friends with both the enemy and the hero."  
"I think that you've proven wise around here. Thanks for your time and help here."  
"I try to help... Sometime doesn't work, but I can say damaged goods do well here."  
Batman chuckled and laid the vile on the table. "Until we meet again." He said and then left.  
_'How does he do that?!'_  
**_'MAGIC!'_**

Deadpool walked into his room and slowly started to put on the suit for his wedding. All black with a red tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. For once he looked nice. His scars didn't bother him and his hair looked nice enough. "Wade." He turned to see the beautiful pale sunken face woman with long black woman and lavender eyes that were pale and gaping. "Death? What are you doing here?"  
"I heard someone found a solution."  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to do it?"  
"I'm getting married tonight D. I don't think it's the wisest thing to do ask my wife if I can die and be with the love of my after life."  
"It's a chance a choice you've been dying for."  
"I have found someone I finally found that is worth living for and I can't make her choose between having her in life and not having her in death. I love you always, but her I love beyond forever." "I understand Wade. I understand, and I wish you both the best of luck as long as you're sure?"  
"I'm positive. I love you, and one day I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek her very cold cheek "Oh I hope so... I'm begining to miss you Wade."  
"You too D."  
Like smoke in the winter wind she disappered.

Harley looked down at her black wedding dress with a red lace diamond in the middle of it. She looked at herself, and she finally seen herself as happy. Her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the light and the fragrance of Ivys flowers were maginifcent, happiness had never been so easy. Her smile was real and not made by someone who beat her senseless when she just couldn't bring herself to smile at the black eyes anymore. "You do look lovely."  
Harley whirrled around "Who on earth are you?!" She screamed looking at the pale woman sitting on the armrest of the only chair that was in the church dressing room.  
"I am... Let's just say Wades first love."  
"You're Death."  
"I am."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Batman has a cure."  
"For Wades disease?"  
"Yes, but he doesn't want it anymore because of you."  
"He wants to be here forever for me?"  
"He loves you."  
"I love him."  
"And so do I."  
"I know."  
"So why don't we do whats right for Wade."  
"Which is?"  
"I think you should kill him."  
"WHAT?!" Harley screamed "There is no way in Gods green earth I will do this!"  
"Well then allow him to make his choice with no doubt of you being upset. Harley I know him I know that this isn't going to last."  
"Well then Death I think the choice should be his and I will support him, but I WILL NOT allow you to ruin my wedding day. Unless you haven't noticed I am the one he gave the ring and the last name to. Don't for a second think I'm not going to tell him about this. How can you love him but chose to hurt him."  
Death paused her lavender eyes dropped in saddness. "You are right Harley... I knew he wouldn't go for it from you either. He said if he couldn't love you he wouldn't love any one... I guess I shouldn't have come."  
Harley teared up "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nasty. It's just it's my wedding day something I never thought I'd see ever. And I just... I am so happy with who it is with. So forgive me if I seem a little mad. I mean I've faced your or who ever handles Gotham quite a few times and let me just say I think you all are very kind. I know that this isn't what you want for him to live forever cause I'm not gonna, but if he loves me like he says he does he won't be happy with you either, and death is supposed to be happy to. "  
"I know."  
"I'll talk to him, but maybe you should consider letting him go if you can't make him happy."  
"You're right. Good luck Mrs. Wade. I Hope tonight is filled with love and wonder."  
"Thank you Death... You too."

The ceremony was small, Edward was Wades best man and Ivy was Harleys maid of Honnor. The priest smiled at the couple and began. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in holy matramony. This man and this woman have seen their share of scars, pain, evil, and brokeness. But beyond that they kept their faith and they were full of hope that they would find someone someone else in the world who could save them, and they did. Mister Wade and Misses Quinzelle have written their own vows."  
"Harleene. I love you. I love you more than life itself. Or in my case Death. I thought that she could be the only woman for me and that loneliness I felt until I could fall victim to deaths sweet kiss. But then I heard a giggle, a beautiful giggle. and I was free... I was free from waiting. All I had to do was love, so a few weeks later I got a ring and now I'm here and the luckiest man on this cold hard world. A world that is now filled with peanutbutter cupcakes and sweet loving mornings.  
"Something that feels so beautiful... So new. and I love it. I'd like to live every moment forgetting that there wasn't one with you in it. I'd like to dance with you in moonlit skies only to remember that there is a sky with a sun that is shinning and you lying next to me. I adore you. I can't wait to spend forever showing you how wonderful you really are... I can think of everything I wanted to say, but I am getting so tounge tied... I've never seen someone so beautiful just stand there and smile at me... I do, okay, I do til the end of my days."  
"Wow Wade... I... Uh... I love you too." She choked back tears. "I have never seen someone see me like you do. I've dated my fair share of jerks and I can't think that I've ever met someone who would go to bat for me as quickly as you did. I've had to prove my self worthy of everyones time but yours. You have given me love and respect and understanding. No one ever wanted to believe in me. No one wanted to believe in me. No one, but you did. You just swooped in and gave me a one word reason to get back to who I was. Y-O-U and for every black eye bump and bruise I've taken it all measures up to the few weeks of heavenly bliss I've had with you." She hiccupped a little because of her tears "So yes Wade Willson. If forever ends today or tomorrow or even next week. It's fine, because I finally know what true love feels like and I can't wait to forever be named Harleene Zerina Willson. I do Wade til the end of my days."  
"Well I couldn't say it better myself." The priest smiled "I now pronounce you Man and wife. Wade you may now kiss the bride."  
Wade pulled her in and kissed her deeply.  
**_'FINALLY!_**' _  
'I'm going to be a ball buster... We have to tell her about Death_.'  
**_'I know, and I think our WIFE will understand.'_**

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"  
"Wade my eyes are covered." '  
Wade laughed "Good."  
"Wade we need to talk."  
"Fine. After your present."  
"Fine..."  
"Alright. Ready One... Two.."  
"THREE!" She pulled off the blindfold. She looked at the plush Mooney towers one with business offices and the fancy multi-million dollar condos. "Wade what are we...:"  
"Welcome home, and to work." He held her arms out "Your office is room 320 and our pent-house is 069." He chuckled kissing her neck. "Come on let's talk in our new home."  
Harley and he walked into Condo 320 the living room was old Hollywood with silvers, reds, and whites. The kitchen was vintage from the 1950s with a modern out look. It was everything she told him she wanted. "Oh this is beautiful!"  
"Thank you I did it all by my self."  
She scrunched her face "Really?"  
"No, I had some decorators help, and Ivy's input. So I figured this is what you wanted."  
"Perfection is your forte my love. Now please sit."

Wade sat on the red sectional couch and waited for her to sit beside him, but instead she sat across from him and placed the vial of Batmans cure on the table. "Harley I-"  
"I love you and I have said my vows, and I know that this isn't what you wanted when you first got here. You wanted to die and two months later you're married. I know this was all a big deal for you. I know that you love Death and I understand. I love you and I think that you are beyond ready to go, but this is your choice. I met Death today and she seemed adimte about you being with her. I love you and it seems like she loves you so much more, and I am here... I am with you for better or for worse. We are forever even if we are apart." "So what are you saying Har?"  
"I'm saying if you're ready to go... I'm ready to be there."  
"You mean you would be with me until I died?"  
"Isn't that what married couples do?"  
"I guess Hars I've never been married."  
"For better or worse." She repeated. "WE have been through worse, and I can make it better until you get worse and die. Then I will be there with no tears as you say your goodbyes to you earthly wife and be with the one who can be with you until eternity is over."  
"Har-"  
"I've only ever wanted to make you happy." "I've only ever wanted to make you smile."  
"So take it if you want it Wade... We'll be together again." She walked over to him and kissed him "I promise."  
He looked at her "Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am."  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"Wade I'm going to miss you too."  
"Do you want it?"  
"Let's make the honeymoon work first." Wade unzipped her gown and kissed her like he wouldn't kiss her again. He took her clothes off and admired every single part of her. He touched her pale skin and kissed every scar. Then he took off her lace underwear and stood as she lay on the floor. "Harley how am I ever going to leave you?"  
She took off his pants and took his manhood in her mouth making her tounge vibrate and flick against him as she massaged his perina. She took him deeply and garggled him deep in the back of her throat.  
**_'Does Death do the tounge thing?'_**  
_'I don't know I'd like to think so.'_  
He pushed her down and took her hard and passionate as if it was their last time. He didn't know how much time it would give him. He wanted to make it last.  
"I love you."  
"I love you!"  
"I'm so happy to be your wife." Harley moaned in his ear kissing the scared up part.  
"I am so happy to be your husband Harley."  
She came quickly to her climax and was quickly followed by his. She watched him roll over beside her. "Are you okay?"  
"I don't want to take the drug. I don't know how much time it is."  
"Take it." "Harley I'll-"  
"Why don't you go and fix up the bedroom. I think we should sleep tonight and walk around naked tomorrow." She giggled "I'll grab some wine and be right in."  
"Fine Mrs Willson." He kissed her and walked into the room.  
She stood grabbed the vile and poured it into a cup of red wine. Merlot de'noir circa 1973 a present from Ivy no doubt. She walked in and he lay there under satin sheets of a black and silver circular bed. She held the glasses and gave him the tainted one. "I love you." She clinked glasses "Forever Mr. Willson."  
"Forever Mrs. Willson." They drank the wine. Harley watched him as he wrapped his arms around her, and they fell into a blissful death like dreamland. Choices made and beautuiful lives to be lived.


	11. The Honeymoon Is Over

Wade felt weak after he had gotten out of the shower. The voices were quiet, and by quiet they had pratcially died. He thought that being married would quiet them, but not that they would kill off completely. He looked at himself and he looked weaker than ever before. He seen Harley dropped her straight razor on the floor and picked it up cutting his finger. "OW damnit!" He waited for it to heal which hadn't been working lately. Something was off and he had fear of what it was, but he knew Harley wouldn't do something so hurtful to herself in that way. "You okay honey?"  
"No. I haven't healed at all. For the past four weeks. Ever since..." He looked at Harley with tears in her eyes "Harley you didn't."  
"I did... I'm sorry honey."  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"  
"Because I love you. I love you and I want you to be at peace. Something I know that you can't do while being here. I love you and your happiness means everyhting to me. I love you so much, and I'm not going to live with you begging for Death?" She was choking on tears holding on to his arms. She kissed her husbands arm, as he turned away from her. "I'll never make you feel at peace. Maybe this is for the best."  
"Harley I want to be with you."  
"And you are for now, and until you die you'll always be with me. And we both know that I'm going to cherish you in my heart for being the man that saved my life... SO please Wade let me save yours. I don't want you to suffer anymore. None of this is right! I think you've done all you can. Please just love me for now and understand why I did it."  
"I do and I don't."  
"Well that's all I can ask for right now." She walked out.  
He grabbed her arm and kissed her "I understand and I thank you for it all, but I... I hate this. I hate leaving you."  
"We never knew how long we had anyway before Mista J killed me or your boss came and took you away without me, at least this time I can come and see you when it happens. I love you Wade and I promised you forever, but I'm not going to let you-"  
He kissed her deeply "I'm going to be here for every second."  
"So am I. I don't think I could go anywhere else. Everything I need is in a rich fancy neighborhood with a beautiful home and five couples and two individual therapy sessions for tomorrow! Turns out people need crazy to understand crazy."  
"I can understand that... Hell your crazy saved me."  
She kissed him "And I'd do it all over again. Hungry?" "Are you trying to fatten me up?"  
"No I'm trying to give you all the love, food, and sex I can before you die on me. So you go and get naked lie in bed and wait for brunch. Then we'll take a nap and have dirty dirty sex."  
"Do I have to die?"  
"Yes." She smiled "But not before I show you how much I love you."  
"Great I can do that." He kissed her neck.

After the brunch of french toast, bacon, vitimans, and orange juice. They made love for hours covered in very sitcky syrup and very hot showers Harley curled up under her loving husband and kissed him once more and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and realized this could be the last time he sleeps beside her. So he watched her. He watched her beautiful nose twitch, and her heavy sigh, and her pouty lips. Her body full of curves and ridges he was in love with her and he couldn't imagine leaving her not now not ever.  
"Wade." She moaned "Yes."  
"Go ta bed."  
"Fine." He kissed her on her forehead and pulled her close. Fading into blackness.

"So she did it?"  
"Yes D. She did."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like shit on all levels." He sat on his couch.  
"She did it for you."  
"She made that clear. Why'd she have to fall in love with someone who dies five seconds into thier marriage?"  
"You all are in your second week. That's something."  
"How long do I have death?"  
"I'm afraid not long, all I can give you is six weeks."  
"That's not a lot, but I can make it work." He looked at the pale faced beauty and got annoyed she wasn't who he wanted to spend eterinty together. He loved her, but he would missed his wife the woman he swore forever with. He wouldn't leave her. Not as long as if he didn't have to.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I thought I would be so excited to be with you. I mean I can stay in my place and I can be with you, but you're just not her. Don't get me wrong babe I love you, but I can't do this to her."  
"You mean to tell me you can't do this because you're married?"  
"She's changed my life and now that I'm dying for real and it's going to be long and drawn out I have to cherish her. You aren't her and I'm not okay with it."  
"You've known her for two months you've known me for fifteen years! You mean to tell me."  
"You're NOT jealous death don't act like you are. You are mad because I'm not ready anymore you can't bait me anymore."  
"How could you say that Wade."  
Wade sighed he was wrong. He knew she loved him, but he couldn't find it in him to do the same anymore. "I'm sorry D. I just can't. I love her too much to even think about it. I need her, and I need you, but I can't leave her."  
Death pouted. "Maybe you don't have to."  
"Death she's not going to die."  
"No she's not." And like a ghost she left him, and his dream changed. From their penthouse in Mooney towers to the beach with Harley on a real honey moon.

Harley sat at a cafe in Paris, this was her favorite dream because Wade would always come around the Corner with white and pink roses. Instead Death came in a flowing black gown. "You."  
"I know that this is not who you were expecting, but I need to talk to you."  
"Okay."  
"Wade is dying."  
"I'm aware. I did it."  
"He has six weeks."  
"That's fine. I can live with that if you swear to make him happy."  
"I do, but I need you to do so."  
Harley looked up from the cup she was staring a hole in and looked up at her. "What do you need?"  
"A peice of you."  
"Like a chunk of flesh?"  
"More like a chunk of memory."  
"Well I can do what I can."  
"Thank you."  
"Why do you need this?"  
"Because I need to make Wade happy and you're the only thing that makes him happy is you."  
"Well I can do that whatever it takes." She said taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Good." She took her hand and skimmed it across Harleys head. "Thank you. I'll see you in six weeks."  
"Don't sound so happy aboutr it bitch."  
"I'm not okay with breaking his heart, but you did do this."  
"I did what he wouldn't. I did what I did because I love him and his happiness is ALL that matters. He used to talk about you with so much love and hope I only gave him what I thought he wanted. So that he could be at peace. He's been through enough. That's all I'm saying."  
"You know... I feel the same. I hope we can give him what we think he wants."  
"It would be unfourtune if we couldn't."  
"Until I see you again Mrs. Willson."  
"Until then Death." She watched the woman who would be taking her husband away go and just waited. She knew he would come.

"Did someone order flowers?"  
"Hi Wade."  
"Are you crying?"  
"We only have six weeks Wade."  
"Harley... I am so sorry."  
She sniffed "Don't be they are going to be a great six weeks My darling. I'm going to keep you comfortable and in love until you sleep your final sleep."  
"I can wait for that, but I'll always be here."  
She looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Wade." "I love you too, but can we go to a warmer climate?"  
"It wouldn't hurt." She giggled and let their dreams take them wherever they wanted. Their real honeymoon maybe over, but dreams would last forever. 


	12. Weeks

Week 1- Wade walked around tired an week he was sick every day and his body had seemed to betray him. Harley never left his side. Full of love and desire she still treated him as much respect as the man he was before he began to die. He was weak and restless and didn't know which one to give into. Harley never let him lift a finger only told him how much she loved him. And that she was going to love him no matter if he was alive or dead. It didn't matter how he looked to her she made love to him when he felt able. She cooked him brain health meals hoping it would put an extra day on the calender for them, but they both knew it wouldn't.

Week 2- So many conversations to be had. So many people to see. So many things he wouldn't get to do. He felt lost and all he could see was her beautiful sparkling eyes like a light at the end of the tunnel.  
"Howdy pal."  
"Ed? What are you doing here?" He weezed "I'm not going to let you die without saying goodbye..." He looked at Harley who nodded and left. "What are you talking about I'll be fine."  
"You have five weeks left and I know you want to spend them with Harley. Who told me by the way. I get it you are ready to go... It's Just... I'm gonna miss you... In this place I have never been refered to as anything else as the useless smart guy and you made me feel like a person. A friend, and I have never been more happier even thanks to you Gotham looks a little brighter. I'm sure the Bat will take credit, but I can almost garentee you that I'll tell every one about you and how lucky Gotham was to be around you."  
"Ed... It's okay I'm just dying."  
"Yeah and so is a little part of Harley and Ivy sent white roses for your bedside and Cat is trying to get together everything she can. We are all trying to make you comfortable. You're family."  
"Thank you Ed. I never had a brother before."  
"I never had a friend I guess we are even. Please rest peaceful alright."  
"Alright Ed." He took his friends hand firmly it was afterall the last time he would ever see him. Edward sat and sat and sat until Wade closed his eyes. "How are you holding up?" He asked Harley as he took a cup of coffee out of her shaking hands.  
"I'm holding."  
"Can I do anything?"  
"No I think I got it under control Eddy thanks for coming."  
"No problem Harley. Anytime you need me you let me know."  
"Of course Eddy."  
"I am sorry Harley you find happiness and -"  
"I'm okay Eddy. I did this to him and I'm okay." She smiled through her tears and nodded "I'm okay."  
Edward put both cups of coffee down and took her in his arms. Like a brother would do a sister who was loosing their husband. Harley felt comfort in know she wasn't alone and she sobbed. She cried for every minute she wouldn't have with him. She cried because she would be alone after everything she had been through she was going to be alone again after finding true love. She was being broken all over again, but this time for damn good Reason.

Week 3- Wade couldn't get out ofe bed and only could eat soup which he threw back up violently. Still Harley stayed beside him, holding his hand and telling him it would all be over soon. She helped him into the bathtub and washed him slowly and lovingly. Making sure he was comfortable and in love for every second she had him. She couldn't cry anymore so she thought of humerous things like what if this was just a really awful prank. She had done worse. It could be, but she knew it wasn't and inside she wept harder and prayed for more time. Although her prayers went on deaf ears and time like rain seemed to trickle away into the ground, but for nothing to grow a love to be lost in the flood. "Harley what if you have a baby?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what if you have a baby and I'm not there?"  
"Wade I'm pretty sure you said your sperm doesn't work."  
"I don't know I've never tried." "So are we trying?"  
"No I don't want to. I was asking... Would you think of me?"  
"My sons name would be Wade Zander Willson."  
"What about a daughter?"  
"Her name would be... Um... Well gee I don't know."  
"Name her something that makes you think of me. Like Winona. Yeah that's a good one. Winona Ellin."  
"I like that." She smiled. "I wish you could be there for it."  
"Me too Darling... Me too." He kissed her. "Sorry if it taste like puke."  
"It's fine I'd kiss you any time."  
"I want you to be Happy too."  
"I am happy."  
"And when I'm gone?"  
"I'll be happy with my memories of you." She kissed his neck "Stop worrying about me and worry about resting. Or your friends back home."  
"Harley I don't have any friends back home."  
"You never know." She helped him into silk pajamas and crawled into bed beside him. With one last kiss she bid him goodnight.

Week 4- All he did was sleep and dream of them together with no sickness no death only life to live only time on thier hands.

Together in a park she was round and happy her blonde hair flowing as she pulled a race care along her belly. "Mommy!" A beautiful auburn haired princess runs up and hugs her. "Daddy Mommy said that I could be there when Wade is born! I want to be there. I can't wait to have a baby brother to practice hand to hand with."  
Harley laughs "You'll have to talk to daddy about hand to hand"  
"I don't see why not."  
"I love you daddy. I'm so happy you're with us."  
"I'm happy I'm with you to."  
"Ellin why don't you go play. I've gotta talk to daddy."  
"Okay." She kissed his smooth face "I love you too much daddy."  
"I love you so much Ellin."  
Harley kisses him "Seven years today Wade and we are happy we are in love and I am happy. I'm so proud of you putting your life on hold for us."  
"Harley I'd do it a hundred times over. I love you all and I couldn't see my life without you. I need you guys."  
"We need you to my love." With another deep kiss he shocks awake.

Wade turned to the side of their bed and threw up violently. "Honey?"  
"I could have stayed asleep Har. They're real."  
"Who's real."  
"Ellin and Wade they are real."  
"Wade honey it's just us."  
"No Harley I'm better I'm fine I can..." He touched her flat stomach. Quickly he jumped up and went into the spare bed room. He was hoping to see pink flowers and a princess bed. Instead it was empty and cold with no color. "Wade." He turned to his wife. His scared wife. His worried wife. His two wives, his four wives his... Everything went white and he saw nothing anymore.

Week 5- "Wake up idiot."  
"Who the fu... Wolverine? Bruce? Cap.? Spidey How the hell.."  
"Lovely wife of yours who you told us nothing about said you were dyin' I thought she was kiddin. Then I see you here. How'd you do it."  
"Batman."  
"Who is Batman?" Captian America aka Steve asked "He is our version of Tony stark minus the iornman suit and put him in a bat suit."  
"I see." Peter said "So you're dying huh? What's it like?"  
"Like me punching you in the nuts."  
"Are you alright? Do you think there is anything to slow it down?" Bruce asked paitinetly.  
"No theres nothing, I die in a week."  
"I bet that girlfriend of yours is excited."  
"Dude my wife is behind you."  
Logan looked up at Harley who had a small expression on her face. "Sorry mrs. Willson. Burt I gotta know how'd you put up with him."  
"It's Harley and he was a breeze."  
They all laughed "You're a brave woman Mrs Willson."  
"You very surely are." Thor said coming though the window. "I am sorry I am late for the Gathering of friends at one friends bedside, but I must say that I am making a place in Vallhalla for you my friend, And I hope your journey is an easy one."  
"Honey I'm going to finish dinner for you all. Please tell me you're going to eat with us."  
"Without a doubt babe!" He blew a kiss at her. She giggled. "So it took you coming to another part of New York to find a girl who likes ya."  
"Love is more like it Logan."  
"She's a babe how did you pull that off."  
"Charm web head and I didn't call her babe until the second I knew she wouldn't thwack me with that big ass hammer in the corrner."  
"I like her." Steve said. "I thinks she can do some good in the world."  
"She should I mean she did a damn good job at doing Bad. Harley was a super criminal. Like mass murdering bank robbing super criminal. It is a funny story really. Your brother must have had some fun putting her douche bag ex together."  
"You mean Loki?"  
"Yep that is the one."  
"I don't know why he would have a say."  
"Joker was her ex a crazy psychotic clown whos mere pleasure was murder and mayhem."  
"Ah yes that sounds like Loki."  
"My point, but the Joke is on him. I got the girl." He looked at Bruce "And there is this green babe that would rock your world mad man. She'd give you some floral toxin to allow you to hit that and your life would never be the same. And spidey... Well you don't wanna pit cat woman against black cat too much sexy to handle."  
"You're dying." Logan said "And you want everyone to be match made in Gotham."  
"Worth a shot."  
"You're sick."  
"Duh or I wouldn't be dying and you D-bags wouldn't be here!"  
"Well GEE thanks for thanking us for coming."  
"Thanks now what are you really doing here."  
"We've come to say goodbye."  
"None of you seemed to care when I was working for you."  
"We cared then and we care now." Steve said.  
"I've always been a fan." Spidey said.  
"Hulk can kick your ass all day and you still make me laugh." Bruce smiled "We had to say good bye it was only right."  
"My wife did this to me." Wade coughed "Because I told her that I've always wanted to die because I didn't feel wanted where I was and you all come here with sweet nothings and sob stories! Fuck you guys. My wife is going to be a widow in six days and you expect me to do Kumbyah?"  
"D we never-"  
"Tell her you never." He hacked again his headaches getting worse and blood was gliding down his nose "You don't get it do you I'm bitter cause I'M FUCKING DYING! SOMETHING WE ALL WELCOME When we have no one. You dicks didn't realize you all were my someones! Until her I had nothing and now I have everything and I'm going to fucking die."  
"We'll take care of her." Logan said scurffly he didn't realize how hurt Deadpool was.  
"It's fine whatever. Just know I could have went a whole different route. Being the villain who never died. The least you all can do is say thank you."  
"Thank you." They all said together "You're fucking welcome." He groaned getting out of bed. "Now come on. Let's eat."

Week 6- Wade lay in bed waiting for her. He knew it was time and he was ready. As ready as he could be at this point.  
"Are you scared?"  
"Yes Harley."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No Harley."  
"Are you glad your friends stayed?"  
"No Harley."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're the only one I need."  
"Will you miss us?"  
"You every day. Those losers once a week."  
She laughed "As pretty as ever."  
"What my laugh?"  
"That's what let me know you were the one and I couldn't be more glad you laughed at my awful puns."  
"I love you."  
"I love you Harley."  
"When she comes will you tell me?"  
"I won't leave without saying goodbye."  
"I'm tired Wade."  
"Rest Harley."  
"Do you like the way your funeral will be set up?"  
"Honey I won't see it, but I love it."  
"I wanted to-" He smothered her with kisses stripping off her night gown and kissing her neck. "Do you have stregnth or time."  
"YES" He wisphered hotly and pinning you down he bit at her neck and slid inside of her. It's so warm there, slick and wet. Oh how he would miss it. He took her breasts in his mouth, As he caressed her thighs and wonderful ass. He was going to miss making her feel like the queen she was. She moaned against him over and over again reaching unconceiveable climax and seeing above the in the sky light as if the heavens had opened up and allowed snow to blanket the earth in early November. All she wanted was for this moment to last. How she loved the fell of hin touching her making her feel like she could do anything be anyone and even though this was their last night together it felt like their first. How she would long for him, she cried as he lifter her leg leaving a bite on the inner thigh oh she loved pain when it came from him. She needed this and he aparently had all the strength to giver it to, so she took it all. They rolled around in the bed for hours wisphering sweet nothings and making love until Harley finally fell asleep.  
Wade watched her fall asleep and kissed her goodnight once before watching her sleep. Something he had grown so very fond of over the past few weeks when the pain had kept him up. He thought about what she would dream about and how often she would cry at his passing. How she would yell she hated him when she got angry at being lonely. Everything was payed up for five years sos he wouldn't have to worry finacally, but mentally would she go back to the Joker? God he prayed not. As tears burned his eyes he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he knew it was time. He didn't turn before he said goodbye to his love, "Harley."  
"Is it time Wade?"  
"Yes Harley." She turned and kissed him as hard as she could she held him as tightly and for as long as she could all she could do was tell him she loved him and for what felt like forever that's what she did.  
"It's hard to feel like you stuff forever into a few months Harley, but in this big mean world you did it."  
"I think you mean we."  
"We did it Harley."  
'So I guess we die now.'  
'Yes my friend our story is over.'  
'Well It was nice knowin ya ball buster.'  
'Likewise douche.' Wade turned around and seen his wife. Standing there with a kind smile and an open hand "Woah."  
"I'm going to make your for ever the best I can Wade."  
"I can do this." He smiled looking at Death who was the spitting image of Harley Quinn the most beautiful thing he had saw when he turned around. "Goodbye darlin'"  
"Goodbye baby doll." He kissed her one last time. Then lay still as his soul took the hand of the woman he once said he couldn't live without and now he'd be dying with. Finally it was all over finally this was over. He could rest he could be with Harley and she could live her life. Happily every after seemed to work out for people in Gotham, and it was about time he got his. 


	13. The End

The funeral happened at 2pm and it was a quiet and sad occasion. Although the church was packed and there were laughs as riddler told them the first time he had met Wade and how Wade had made him feel like family instead of villain all Harley could do was smile; her husband was at peace and he was living or not living the way he wanted. He was at peace and he wasn't going to have to worry about being yanked back to the hell hole of a life he said he had. It was all over and she was okay and happily in love with the idea. She hadn't thought of Joker and at this point that was all their relationship was, a cruel mean kid with a maginifying glass Joke, and she was glad it was over. After the funeral everyone had said their condolences and asked if she wanted them to stay with her as she watched the oynx and ruby coffin be burried into the ground a 100,000 dollar beauty go peacefully just like she wanted. She sat and waited through the whole 4 hour process of them burrying him and placing his onyx and marble headstone that read:  
WADE WILSON BELOVED HUSBAND, FRIEND, AND JESTER. YOU MADE US BELIEVE IN GRACE WHEN EVERY ONE ELSE FORGETS WE ALL HAVE SINS.

She placed the red roses she had been holding the whole time at the headstone and kneeled in her black dress in the snow. "I told myself today that I was not going to cry for you. I told myself that We are forever even if we aren't. I told myself that what I did was right, but Damnit wade it's been seventy two hours and I MISS YOU! I needed you a lot more than I thought I did and all I wanted was to tell you how much I needed for you to be in my life. How much you changed it and instead I kill you. I know that you had been waiting for so long that I didn't even bother thinking about me. This was the most selfish selfless thing I have ever done. I hate myself for letting you go but I am proud I did. Before you I used to be so dependent on men, one inparticular but you made me feel brave. I pray for your safety to where ever you are going and what ever you do I want you to know I cherish you forever and for always... I know if you were beside me you would probably make some sick j0ke about being worm food and I would punch you and laugh. But I am going to miss our converstaions and mind blowing body numbing sex. I can't think of anyone esle I want to be with." She kissed the polished stone leaving red lip marks. "Until we see each other again my darling." She looked back only once as she walked away, a widow, a loner, and most of all okay.

She sat at home with the fragrance of mourning flowers wafting. Her window opened and she looked holding a gun. "Oh it's you."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah Ivy's coming to fix tea and let me cry on her shoulder but honestly B-man I don't think I can cry anymore."  
Batman coughed. "You'll be alright."  
"I'm not going back to the Joker if that's what you were worried about he's not as great as you seem to think."  
"I was sure you weren't going back. It would break Wades undying love to you and I know you don't want to do that."  
"So why are you here?"  
"I heard Wade got you reinstated as a doctor."  
"And I'm being quite successful."  
"So I've heard."  
"What's a matter with you? You look like you're not doin' to hot."  
"I've decided that you're the only one who can deal with crazy like we see every day."  
"I don't know about everyone but I know the gist of who you deal with every day."  
"Listen the JLA needs a head shrink."  
"You mean you want me to work for the JLA? You wanted to put me in prision a month ago."  
"Yes but now I need you to work with us. You'll know the SI of every one and their ablities you'll know a whole aresnal and I only trust you won't use it against us."  
"I have no reason to."  
"I'll let you grieve and think it over, but-"  
"No need to think B-man. I'll do it."

Wade walked to the gates of his after life worring still about Harley how he missed her and even though Death had given him her for eterinty. He couldn't help but think of what she was doing if she was alright and if she needed him. He thought about everything he would no longer after he walked into those golden gates.  
"Are you ready for your ever after darling?"  
"Couldn't be more ready babe."  
She took his hand and smiled kissing him deeply and waited for the gates to open to where she was taken him. Quickly he realized where he was. He was in his life before he left "I'm home?"  
"Welcome to Forever after Gotham Wade Wilson. The only afterlife that seemed to suit you."  
Excitment overwhelemed him. Every wish every hope every dream that he had for them could happen and it could last forever. 


End file.
